The Construction Empire
by Phantom no Emperor
Summary: Hidupnya berubah saat, Namikaze Naruto, memenangkan Lotre berhadiah 9 Miliar Yen, diburu oleh mereka yang menginginkan uangnya, karena tak tahan iapun pergi kesuatu tempat didaerah Kyoto, disana ia dapat menikmati hidupnya dengan uang yang telah ia dapatkan, saat ia sedang memeriksa tempat tinggalnya yang baru Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan dunia fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Construction Empire**

Disclaimer: Bukan Punya Saya!

Warning: Gaje, AU, AR, OC, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Tak Baku, Isekai, Fantasy, Dungeon, Easy Going Life, Military, Demi-human, Elf, Dragon, Kingdom/Empress, Noble, Etc, _**Don't Like Don't Read! Go Back!?**_

Summary: Hidupnya berubah saat, Namikaze Naruto, memenangkan Lotre berhadiah 9 Miliar Yen, diburu oleh mereka yang menginginkan uangnya, karena tak tahan iapun pergi kesuatu tempat didaerah Kyoto, disana ia dapat menikmati hidupnya dengan uang yang telah ia dapatkan, saat ia sedang memeriksa tempat tinggalnya yang baru Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan dunia fantasy!

Chapter 01

Dipagi hari yang cerah dikamar yang cukup luas... Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah menatap nomer lotre ditangannya, lalu pandangannya mengarah kesamping dan ia melihat tumpukan uang yang menggunung, jumlahnya sangat banyak hingga membuatnya tak percaya ada uang sebanyak itu didalam rumahnya. Jumlah uang yang menumpuk disana totalnya ada 9 miliar Yen! Jumlah yang lebih dari cukup untuk hidup selama 100 tahun kedepan tanpa bekerja!

Namikaze Naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa senang didalam dirinya! Ia tidak menyangka jika Tiket Lotre yang ia beli untik sekedar iseng akan tembus dan membuatnya menjadi orang kaya baru! Dengan uang sebanyak ini ia tidak perlu bekerja! Ia dapat hidup dengan nyaman dengan uang sebanyak ini!

"Dengan uang sebanyak ini, aku tidak perlu bekerja lagi! Aku dapat hidup nyaman dengan uang sebanyak ini!."

Naruto tertawa senang, dengan uang ini berlibur keliling dunia bukan lagi sebuah mimpi! Ia dapat pergi bersantai menikmati keindahan laut hawai atau menikmati kuliner dinegara Pizza Italia dan mungkin ia dapat pergi melihat Machu Pichu dinegara Peru! Kuuh! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya gembira! Ia harus segera menyusun jadwal untuk pergi berlibur! Saat Naruto memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba delusinya terganggu oleh suara bel rumah yang berbunyi

Ting-Tong!

Ting-Tong!

Naruto tersadar dari khayalannya dan segera menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang berkunjungi, Naruto mengintip dari lubang pintu dan ia melihat seorang pria tua berjas mewah lengkap dengan cincin emas disetiap jarinya, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat pria itu, siapa? Itulah yang ada didalam pikirannya.

Mungkin karena sadar diperhatikan, Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan mata Naruto, Pria tua itu tersenyum khas seorang pembisnis dan dengan nada yang berwibawa ia berkata.

"Selamat pagi, saya dari Organisasi Pelayanan Warga Miskin... Saat ini Kami sedang dalam masalah Finansial yang pelik... Jika anda berkenan dapatkah anda..."

Belum sempat Pria itu menyelesaikan Kata-Katanya Naruto langsung mengunci pintunya dengan kunci double lalu pergi dari sana, Organisasi Pelayanan Warga Miskin? Ia tidak pernah dengan nama organisasi yang mirip badan amal itu, dan jika ada bukankah itu aneh melihat orang yang berasal dari Organisasi Badan Amal berpenampilan layaknya orang kaya? Maaf saja darimanapun kau melihatnya itu udah jelas penipuan! Naruto menghela nafas.

"Penipuan mengatasnamakan [Badan Amal] itu sesuatu yang sering terjadi..."

Naruto berjalan kembali kekamarnya, ia harus segera menyusun jadwal liburannya, ia sudah terlalu lama belajar, belajar, belajar dan belajar, jujur saja beban stress sudah menumpuk dipundaknya, ia butuh refreshing untuk meringankan beban pikirannya, namun sayangnya itu harus terganggu sebab tiba-tiba Ponsel genggam Naruto berdering, Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan menekan tombol [Terima].

"Halo? Dengan siapa ini?"

[Kita saat ini sedang meneliti Energi Gerak Kekal untuk menciptakan Energi Hemat dan ramah lingkungan...]

"Huh? Tunggu, apa yang- "

[... Karena itu kami butuh...]

"Persetan dengan-mu sialan!?"

Naruto menutup Ponselnya dengan kesal lalu segera kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun saat ia baru saja akan melangkah tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berdering namun kali ini tidak hanya Panggilan saja namun SMS, E-Mail, Chatting dan berbagai macam bentuk Surel membanjiri Ponselnya, Naruto yang tidak dapat menahan rasa kesal didalam dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga melempar ponselnya kesamping membuat ponsel itu membentur tembok dan hancur berkeping-keping!

"Brengsek! Kalian hanya ingin Uang-ku!"

.

.

.

-TCE-

.

.

.

[Buahahaha! Oke, Aku mengerti situasimu, aku akan membantumu mencari tempat dimana kau bisa menenangkan dirimu...]

"Aku tertolong, aku mengandalkanmu, Ayah."

Setelah kejadian dimana Naruto menghancurkan ponselnya, saat ini remaja yang menjadi seorang miliarder itu tengah sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia sudah tak tahan karena setiap hari ada saja orang dafuq yang mengaku dari organisasi badan amal yang meminta donasi padanya, padahal mereka hanyalah seorang penipu sialan yang menginginkan uangnya, mungkin ia akan percaya seandainya orang yang datang memiliki penampilan layaknya orang dari badan amal namun orang-orang yang datang kerumahnya memiliki penampilan layaknya bos dari suatu perusahaan yang memiliki aset ratusan juta yen! Naruto muak dengan mereka jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri kesuatu tempat dan menikmati kehidupan yang damai dan tenang, dan karena itulah ia menelpon sang ayah yang merupakan orang yang ahli dalam urusan jual-beli rumah.

[... Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak masalah dengan tempatnya yang terpencil dipuncak gunung?]

"Ya, itu tidak masalah, aku akan sangat terbantu jika kau bisa menemukan tempat yang jauh dari orang-orang yang merepotkan itu."

[Hahaha, ayah mengerti... Ayah akan mengurus semuanya jadi kau hanya perlu membawa barang-barang keperluanmu kesana, Ayah akan kirim alamatnya lewat email...]

"Terimakasih, Ayah... Aku akan mentransfer uangnya nanti, apa 30 juta cukup?"

[Itu cukup, aku akan segera mengurusnya...]

Biip!

Naruto menghela nafas dan memasuk kembali Ponselnya kesaku celananya, ia menutup kardus yang berisi perlengkapan pribadinya dan menyegelnya dengan lakban, mengangkat kardus itu dan menumpuknya disudut ruangan, Naruto mengusap keringat didahinya, ia tersenyum puas melihat semua keperluannya yang telah selesai dikemas.

"Yosh! Saatnya berangkat!"

.

.

.

-TCE-

.

.

.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?"

Dihadapan Naruto saat ini berdiri sebuah rumah gaya jepang yang cukup kuno, meski kuno tapi tempat itu terlihat dalam kondisi baik, rumah ini juga memiliki perkarangan yang cukup luas untuk menampung beberapa mobil SUV sekaligus, Naruto mengangguk puas.

"Tidak terlihat buruk, meski sudah setengah abad ditinggalkan, mari lihat isinya."

Didalam rumah, Naruto disambut oleh koridor beralaskan kayu yang terlihat masih cukup kuat, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, dan ia melihat ruang tamu yang cukup luas bahkan melebihi luas kamarnya yang dulu, dapurnya cukup bersih, Toiletnya juga oke! Lalu kamar tidur, itu juga bagus! Naruto mengangguk puas.

"Tempat ini sepertinya dibersihkan secara berkala, aku tidak melihat debu satupun... Ayah memang hebat menyarankanku tempat seperti ini, meski harganya cukup membuatku terkejut tapi dengan keuanganku saat ini, itu tidak masalah.."

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya lalu kembali menyelusuri rumah, cukup lama Naruto melihat-lihat sampai pandangannya terkunci pada sebuah pintu yang terlihat cukup tua, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, menurut yang ia lihat didalam denah rumah, seharusnya pintu itu tidak ada namun kenapa... Naruto berjalan mendekati pintu itu, ia mengenggam knop pintu lalu mendorongnya dan didalam ia melihat sebuah ruangan kosong yang cukup luas.

"Hmm~ hanya ruangan kosong rupanya..."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia kira ini semacam ruangan rahasia atau semacamnya karena tidak digambar didenah namun ternyata hanya ruangan kosong, Naruto tersenyum kecut, sepertinya ia harus mengurangi kegiatannya membaca novel fantasy, ia mulai sering berdelusi hal-hal yang berbau fantasy, Naruto menghela nafas dan masuk kedalam, namun saat kakinya menginjak ruangan itu dalam sekejap ruangan yang tadi kamar kosong berubah menjadi sebuah terowongan... Naruto terdiam melihat pemandangannya yang tiba-tiba berubah, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia terdiam sebelum ia menggampar dirinya sendiri dan ia meringis saat merasakan rasa nyeri dipipinya.

"Ini bukan mimpi... Lalu apa yang..."

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan koridor kediamannya, Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia menoleh kearah terowongan, lalu menatap koridor rumahnya, kembali keterowongan lalu kembali lagi kekoridor rumahnya, Naruto mengusap dagunya yang masih mulus.

"Mungkinkah tempat ini adalah ruangan rahasia yang dibangun oleh pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya untuk suatu tujuan? Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat ruangan yang dapat berubah menjadi terowongan saat kau masuk kedalamnya... Ini aneh..."

Naruto mencoba mengerahkan sel otaknya untuk menganalisis situasi aneh ini, cukup lama ia berpikir sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyelusuri terowongan ini, hanya dengan itulah ia dapat memuaskan rasa ingin tahu-nya tapi...

"Benar, aku harus membawa perlengkapan-ku dulu..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto bergehas menuju Mobil yang ia parkir diperkarangan, ia mengambil koper yang cukup besar lalu membuka isinya, didalam koper terlihat aset perlengkapan kendo lengkap dengan pedang kendo, dan pelindung dada. Naruto mengambil pelindung dada dan Pedang kendo miliknya, ia juga mengambil tas kecil dan mengisinya dengan berbagai macam makanan, obat-obatan, minuman penambah stamina dan senter. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto segera kembali keruangan itu, dan seperti yang dia duga ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan semacam Visual efek yang membuat terowongan ini terlihat seperti ruangan kosong dari luar.

"Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa menciptakan Visual Efek yang terlihat alami seperti ini?"

Tidak peduli sekeras apapun Naruto memikirkannya ia tidak dapat menemukan penjelasan kongret tentang hal ini, Naruto mengangkat bahu, ia bisa memikirkan cara kerja visual efek ini nanti namun saat ini yang terpenting adalah menyelusuri tempat ini, akan menjadi lelucon yang tak lucu jika ternyata terowongan ini dijadikan markas rahasia oleh para penjahat, mengingat petak rumah yang berada diatas pegunungan, juga kenyataan tidak ada seorang pun yang menempatinya selama beberapa dekade bukan hal yang mustahil jika tempat ini digunakan sebagai markas oleh para penjahat...

"Baiklah, aku dapat melawan beberapa orang sekaligus berkat pengalaman Kendo-ku yang telah aku kuasai sejak SMP, aku tidak akan kalah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, tapi... Jika penjahat itu memiliki senjata api maka..."

Itu situasi yang tidak akan menguntungkannya, dan jika itu terjadi mari pikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan diri, Naruto menghela nafas dan perlahan melangkah kedalam terowongan. Tempat ini cukup gelap dan juga pengap namun entah kenapa Naruto samar-samar merasakan sesuatu memenuhi tempat ini, namun apa itu ia tidak tahu. Naruto melangkah menyelusuri tempat itu dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia melihat sebuah cahaya diujung terowongan, melihat itu Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan saat sampai diujung, Naruto disambut oleh pemandangan hutan yang asri, Naruto melihat kesekitar dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ini... Hutan belakang rumah?"

Dibelakang rumahnya memang ada hutan namun dinilai dari panjang terowongan itu, seharusnya hanya ada gunung saja, namun ia tidak melihat pegunungan dimanapun, ia juga merasa suhu disini terasa lebih hangat dari suhu pegunungan yang seharusnya terasa dingin, Naruto mencoba mengambil ponselnya untuk memastikan posisinya lewat satelit, namun saat ia menghidupkan ponselnya ia dibuat terdiam saat melihat tanda [No Signal] dilayar ponselnya.

"Tidak ada sinyal? Apa kau bercanda? Bukankah seharusnya masih ada sinyal ditempat ini tapi kenapa..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ini aneh, dirumahnya ia masih mendapatkan sinyal namun kenapa... Tunggu, mungkinkah... Ini dunia lain? Naruto tersenyum kecut, tidak itu mustahil... Ia benar-benar harus mempertimbangkan untuk tidak terlalu banyak membaca Novel ringan Fantasy itu. Naruto menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana-nya lalu berjalan menyelusuri hutan, cukup lama ia berjalan sampai Naruto akhirnya berhasil keluar dari hutan, dan saat ia keluar dari hutan ia dibuat terdiam melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya...

Sebuah kota-, tidak, itu sebuah desa kumuh dengan ladang-ladang kering disamping rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, terlihat orang-orang dengan pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian seorang petualang berlalu lalang, kondisi mereka terlihat menyedihkan, mereka terlihat memiliki luka disekujur tubuh mereka, tidak hanya itu ia juga melihat beberapa orang yang kehilangan kaki atau tangan mereka, Naruto dibuat terdiam saat ia melihat salah satu dari mereka merapalkan sesuatu dan dalam sekejap sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai sebuah lingkaran magic muncul dan dari sana air menyembur dengan deras membasahi ladang yang kering, melihat hal itu seketika Naruto terdiam, ia menekan pelipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa berdenyut.

"Baik, aku tidak ingin mempercayai ini tapi..."

Serius, ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Dia tidak sedang berada didunia lain seperti tokoh utama dinovel ringan fantasy yang ia baca, kan? Seseorang tolong katakan jika ini hanya bunga tidur!? Naruto tertawa hambar saat ia mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan, Naruto menarik nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya, jika dilihat dari penampilannya saat ini Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka, pengecualian tentang baju-nya yang lebih stylist dibandingkan pakaian mereka, dirinya membawa pedang Kendo dan pelindung dada yang terbuat dari bahan serat karbon yang lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan tulang rusuk manusia normal, Naruto mengangguk dalam hatinya lalu melangkah menuju desa kumuh itu.

Naruto menyapa para penduduk desa.

"Hello, aku pengembara dari suatu negara bernama Echigo!"*

[A/N: Dia ngomong pake bahasa inggris]

Seorang penduduk desa yang terlihat seperti seorang petualang dengan satu mata diperban dan tangan kanan yang terbungkus perban mengalihkan pandangannya dari ladang yang baru saja ia siram dengan sihir air kearah samping, alisnya bertautan saat ia melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman ramah diwajahnya, dahi pria itu berkerut bingung saat ia mendengar Naruto mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak ia pahami, pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus Naruto dengan kebingungan yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Kau ini ngomong apa, Nak?"

Naruto terdiam, itu... Bahasa Jepang! Ada apa ini?! Apa dia tidak berada didunia lain? Tapi... Sihir tadi... Tidak, Tidak, Tidak, Tidak! Ini jelas bukan Di Jepang! Tidak mungkin ada orang dinegaranya yang mampu menghasilkan air dari ketiadaan! Dan jikapun ada maka orang itu pasti akan menjadi orang yang sangat terkenal!? Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia dengan canggung menatap pria didepannya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, maaf... Saya, Namikaze Naruto, seorang pedagang keliling..."

"Pedagang keliling?"

Pria itu terdiam dan menatap Naruto dari atas sampai kebawah, dari pakaian yang dipakai pemuda ini, jelas itu terlihat mahal karena ia tidak pernah melihat pakaian dengan warna seterang ini, juga hanya dengan melihatnya saja ia tahu pakaian yang dia kenakan terbuat dari bahan kualitas tinggi, namun ada hal yang membuatnya bingung, jika dia seorang pedagang, lalu dimana barang dagangannya? Lupakan barang dagangannya, ia bahkan tidak melihat kereta yang biasa dibawa oleh seorang pedagang. Pria itu menatap curiga Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman.

"Pedagang, huh..."pria itu bergumam dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar tajam membuat Naruto semakin merasa tak nyaman, pria itu menatap langsung kemata Naruto."... Jika kau seorang pedagang, lalu... Dimana barang daganganmu, Nak?." tanya pria itu dengan suara tajam membuat Naruto membeku.

Oh sial, dia tidak berpikir sampai kesana! Jika ia mengaku sebagai seorang pedagang maka ia seharusnya membawa banyak barang agar terlihat lebih menyakinkan! Kuuh... Terkutuklah kau mulut yang asal ceplos! Naruto dengan gelisah memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi, apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyakinkan pria didepannya, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Naruto saat ia merasakan tatapan curiga pria didepannya semakin intens, Naruto terus mengerahkan setiap saraf diotaknya sebelum pandangannya terarah pada tas kecil yang ia bawa.

Benar juga! Aku membawa beberapa perbekalan didalam tas ini!

Naruto tersenyum sesaat sebelum ia menatap kearah pria didepannya dan mengeluarkan senyuman yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang salaryman dinegaranya.

"Aku memang seorang pedagang, sebagai buktinya aku akan memberikan kau beberapa makanan, dan obat-obatan."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman pedagang diwajahnya, disaat Naruto mengatakan itu wajah pria didepannya dan beberapa orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dari jauh perlahan mulai menjadi cerah.

"Maaf! Aku dengar kamu mengatakan sesuatu tentang obat!"

Naruto terdiam saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara tepat dibelakangnya, dengan pelan Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan ia menglihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang yang jatuh tepat dibelakang punggungnya yang dia kuncir rapi, mata seindah permata itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan harapan didalamnya., mengesampingkan penampilannya yang lusuh, perempuan ini memiliki kecantikan yang mempesona. Perempuan cantik itu perlahan melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Apa benar kamu ingin memberikan beberapa obat-obatan? Jika benar, tolong... Ayah saya sedang kritis..."

Ucap perempuan itu lirih, Naruto terdiam dengan mata melebar, kritis? Bukankah seharusnya ayah-nya segera dibawa kerumah sakit, juga mustahil obat-obatan yang ia bawa dapat menyembuhkan orang yang sedang kritis! Bawa dia ke dokter! Tanpa menyadari keterkejutan Naruto, pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Naruto bergegas mendekati perempuan cantik itu.

"Jeanne-sama, anda tenang saja, Tuan Pedagang ini akan menyembuhkan kepala desa..."

Oi, oi, oi! Ngomong apa nih orang! Ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya berniat menyembuhkan kepala desa yang merupakan ayah dari perempuan cantik ini! Ia hanya membawa beberapa obat demam, mual, pusing dan sakit perut! Ia tidak memiliki obat untuk menyembuhkan orang yang sedang kritis!? Naruto mengeleng pelan mengusir pikiran dikepalanya, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu, ia harus melihat kondisi ayah dari perempuan cantik yang ia tahu bernama Jeanne ini...

"Tunggu sebentar, ayah anda sakit kritis?"

"Ya..."perempuan itu mengangguk lemah."Ayah saya menderita demam tinggi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kondisinya kian memburuk dari hari kehari, ia bahkan tidak mau makan... Memanggil dokter dari Kekaisaran biayanya sangat mahal, kami sudah putus asa..."

Bahu Naruto gemetar sesaat, ya ampun dari perkataan Jeanne, ia dapat menebak jika penyakit yang diderita ayahnya adalah penyakit yang serius, dengan obat-obatan yang ia bawa, itu bahkan tidak bisa mengurangi gejala penyakit itu, dan jika ia memberikan obat yang salah dan terjadi komplikasi maka... Wajah Naruto memucat, namun tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Jeanne mengelap air mata yang memenuhi sudut matanya dan tersenyum lemah pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-sama mau berbaik hati pada kami..."

"U-Uhm... Lalu, mari kita pergi ketempat ayah-mu."

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu silahkan ikuti saya.."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Jeanne yang selangkah berada didepannya, disepanjang perjalanan Naruto melihat keadaan desa.

Desa ini seperti pemukiman kumuh, orang-orang disini hidup dengan keterbatasan yang menyedihkan, mereka miskin dan kekurangan makanan, beberapa orang dewasa bahkan anak-anak terlihat kurus seperti orang yang kekurangan gizi, Naruto menatap hal itu sebentar sebelum ia memutuskan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Sebagai seorang manusia, melihat pemandangan itu jelas mengundang rasa empat Naruto, namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun dengan apa yang ia miliki saat ini.

Jika dia kembali, ia bisa membeli cukup makanan untuk semua orang didesa ini, karena melihat desa dengan luas puluhan meter ini, populasi yang hidup disini mungkin hanya sekitar ratusan orang, dengan uang yang dia miliki saat ini, Naruto lebih dari mampu untuk memberi makan ratusan ribu orang selama beberapa bulan!

'Benar, dengan itu aku bisa sedikit membantu desa ini.'

Naruto mengangguk dalam hatinya, saat Naruto terlalu dalam pikirannya akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan sebuah rumah kayu yang sedikit lebih besar dibandingkan rumah-rumah disekitarnya, Jeanne membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, maaf rumah-nya sedikit kotor."

"Tidak masalah... Maaf menganggu..."

Naruto melangkah kedalam rumah, ia melihat interior rumah yang sederhana sebelum ia dipandu oleh Jeanne menuju kesuatu kamar, Jeanne membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, didalam, Naruto melihat seorang pria tua yang diperkirakan berada diusia tua dengan rambut putih panjang, ia terlihat tinggi dengan badan kekar yang sulit dipercaya dimiliki oleh orang yang terlihat seperti berusia sekitar 60 tahun lebih. Selain tubuhnya yang kekar, pria tua itu memiliki bekas luka dimata kanannya. Pandangan Naruto turun kebawah dan ia melihat salah satu kaki pria tua itu, kaki kanan-nya telah hilang dari pergelangan kaki sampai separuh betis, dan diganti dengan semacam kaki kayu.

Jeanne berjalan dan duduk disamping tempat tidur sang ayah, dengan pelan Jeanne meletakan tangannya diatas tangan sang ayah, dengan lembut Jeanne meremas tangan sang ayah.

"Ayah... Ini aku, Jeanne... Aku datang membawa obat untuk ayah..."

"..., eh... Obat..."

Naruto terdiam saat pria itu mengeluarkan suara erangan lemah, dinilai dari nada suaranya saja Naruto yakin penyakit Pria tua ini sudah parah dan harus segera mendapatkan perawatan intensif! Naruto berjalan menuju sisi ranjang dan berdiri disisi lain tempat tidur, Naruto memeriksa denyut nadi pria tua itu dan alisnya bertaut, ini buruk denyut nadinya lemah, suhu tubuhnya juga tinggi.

"Ini buruk, suhu tubuhnya tinggi dan denyut nadinya melemah, tidak ada respon yang bagus saat memanggilnya, tubuhnya juga sangat lemah... Dia mungkin..."Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jeanne yang terlihat sudah siap menangis kapan saja, air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, hati Naruto terasa dicengkram saat melihat wajah sedih itu."... Akan segera sembuh!?" ucap Naruto seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kuso... Ia tidak dapat mengatakan jika ayahnya sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi!

'Sial, aku tidak memiliki obat apapun yang cocok untuk penyakit pria ini...'

Naruto dengan panik membuka tas miliknya dan mengambil sebagian besar obat-obatan disana, sangking paniknya Naruto tidak sadar jika dia memberikan minuman penambah stamina bersamaan dengan obat demam dan pusing.

"Ini obatnya!"

-Time Skip-

"Terimakasih, Naruto-sama, berkat kamu saya bisa merasa lega... Apa Naruto-sama ingin menginap disini?"

"A-Ah... Uhm... Ya... Terimakasih..."

Naruto tidak dapat menghentikan keringat dingin yang muncul diwajahnya. Naruto baru saja memberikan sembarangan obat untuk seorang pria tua yang sedang kritis! Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi ayah-nya akan segera mati... Saat itu terjadi, ia harus memberikan kompensasi yang sesuai untuk Jeanne-san.

"Ini ruanganmu... Silahkan beristirahat disini, jika perlu sesuatu panggil saja..."

"U-Uhm, terimakasih..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jeanne tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, dalam beberapa jam Ayah Jeanne akan mati karena kesalahanku, tidak ada waktu untuk kembali kerumahku dan menelpon dokter..." Naruto meringis pelan saat ia sadar jika hal itu mustahil, rumah sakit dari kediaman barunya berjarak 70km, dan jarak itu dapat ditempuh dalam waktu sejam, dan memperhitungkan ada-nya dunia lain, itu benar-benar tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa negara ini di eksploitasi dibawah kebijakan persahabatan, Naruto menghela nafas

"... Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus meminta maaf dan menerima hukumanku..."ucap Naruto lirih.

Ia harus memberikan kompensasi yang layak untuk Jeanne-san karena dirinya, Jeanne akan kehilangan ayahnya. Naruto setidaknya harus membayar puluhan atau bahkan ratusan juta yen untuk membiayai hidup Jeanne sampai dia menikah dan membangun keluarga sendiri, adapun merawatnya dibawah asuhan keluarga besar Namikaze namun, jika ia melakukannya maka Naruto harus membawa Jeanne kerumah keluarganya dan itu pasti akan membuat seisi kediaman Namikaze terkejut!

[Wow, Nak! Baru beberapa bulan kau memutuskan untuk mandiri sekarang kau membawa seorang wanita kerumah?!]

[Ara, Naruto-ku sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa]

Tidak, Tidak, Tidak, Tidak!? Itu tidak mungkin! Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa malu seandainya ia membawa Jeanne kehadapan kedua orang tuanya! Ia pasti akan digoda Habis-Habisan!? Saat Naruto sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya memberikan kompensasi pada Jeanne, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki cepat terdengar dan suara pintu dibuka dengan kuat mengejutkan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-sama! A-Ayah... Ayah!"

"A-Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada ayah-mu?"

Tidak mungkin, jangan katakan bahwa Ayah Jeanne telah berpulang kehadapan tuhan? Naruto seketika itu juga pucat pasi, tidak ia sangka jika Ayah Jeanne akan meninggal sejam setelah dia memberikan obat-obatan itu. Namun apa yang tidak Naruto sadari adalah Jeanne terlihat bahagia dan bersemangat hingga membuat nafasnya menjadi tak terkendali, Jeanne menarik nafas sejenak sebelum dengan semangat ia mengatakan.

"Ayah sudah sembuh!"

"Aku minta maaf Jeanne-san! aku seharusnya tidak memberikan obat itu! Karena diriku ayahmu sudah... Sembuh?!"

Naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya, bahkan matanya melebar sampai hampir lepas dari tempatnya, Ayah Jeanne sudah sembuh! Hanya sejam setelah Jeanne memberinya obat-obatan darinya dan dia sudah sembuh?! Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jeanne mengangguk dengan semangat tanpa menyadari keterkejutan dan rasa bingung Naruto.

"Ya! Ayah sudah sembuh dan tidak hanya itu saja! Kaki Ayah! Kaki Ayah yang telah hilang akibat perang tumbuh kembali?!"

"... Huh?"

"Cepat kemari, ayah ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan yang melanda Naruto, Jeanne menarik tangan Naruto dan dengan semangat berlari menuju kamar ayahnya, Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena pikirannya macet sesaat! Naruto baru sadar saat ia memasuki kamar Ayah Jeanne.

"Anda pasti yang bernama Naruto..."

Pada suara yang berwibawa dan tegas Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria tua yang bersandar pada punggung ranjang, pria tua itu kini terlihat sehat, wajahnya dipenuhi rona kehidupan, dan dia terlihat segar, pria tua itu menatap Naruto dengan lembut dan sebuah senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Silvers Rayleigh, saya kepala desa didesa ini..."

And Cut~

Ya-Hallo! Kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya, Phantom!

Ini cerita baru, jangan tanya kenapa saya buat karena bagaimanapun, ide story ini muncul saat saya sedang merenung disudut rumah yang sunyi, sepi dan gelap... Alasan saya menulis Story ini dan meng-upload-nya ya, sekedar iseng aja sih~ nggak kurang nggak lebih~

Ya, itu aja sekian dari saya~ saya undur diri dulu... Ciao!?

Phantom Out

**Selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa bagi mereka yang menjalankan**

**Ramadhan 1440H**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Construction Empire**

Disclaimer: Bukan Punya Saya!

Warning: Gaje, AU, AR, OC, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Tak Baku, Isekai, Fantasy, Dungeon, Easy Going Life, Military, Demi-human, Elf, Dragon, Kingdom/Empress, Noble, Etc, _**Don't Like Don't Read! Go Back!?**_

Summary: Hidupnya berubah saat, Namikaze Naruto, memenangkan Lotre berhadiah 9 Miliar Yen, diburu oleh mereka yang menginginkan uangnya, karena tak tahan iapun pergi kesuatu tempat didaerah Kyoto, disana ia dapat menikmati hidupnya dengan uang yang telah ia dapatkan, saat ia sedang memeriksa tempat tinggalnya yang baru Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan dunia fantasy!

Chapter 02

Silvers Rayleigh, itu adalah nama dari pria tua yang berada didepanku. Dia merupakan kepala desa dan Ayah dari Jeanne, kembang desa yang berada tepat disampingku.

Rayleigh, begitulah orang itu memintaku memanggilnya, tersenyum tipis pada-ku dan berkata."pertama-tama, aku mengucapkan rasa terimakasih-ku pada-mu. Berkat kau penyakitku telah sembuh sepenuhnya dan tak hanya itu, kau bahkan berbaik hati mengembalikan kaki kanan-ku yang telah putus. Aku tidak tahu harus dengan apalagi aku dapat membalas kebaikan-mu..."

Rayleigh menundukan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa syukur, sementara aku hanya dapat tertegun ditempat. Ini terlalu mengejutkan! Obat-Obatan yang aku berikan tidak hanya menyembuhkan penyakitnya yang sudah kritis tapi juga dapat menumbuhkan kembali kakinya yang telah putus!

"A-Ah... U-Uhm... Tidak, Tidak masalah. Aku senang melihat anda telah sembuh sepenuhnya, Rayleigh-san."

Aku mengaruk belakang kepalaku dan berkata dengan kikuk. Jujur, aku masih terkejut dengan fakta yang ada didepan mataku, proses regenerasi anggota tubuh yang telah hilang hanya ada difilm-film genre Sci-fi atau Novel-Novel genre fantasi, menyaksikan regenerasi anggota tubuh tepat didepan matamu itu benar-benar membuat-ku terkejut!

Rayleigh mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus kearahku lalu dia tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Aku tahu rasa terimakasih saja tidak akan cukup, tapi aku pasti akan membalas kebaikan anda ini, tidak peduli meskipun harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, aku akan membayar Holy Elixir yang anda berikan padaku."

Holy Elixir...? Apa itu? Tidak menyadari kebingungan yang melanda diriku, Jeanne yang berada disebelahku berjalan menuju kearah meja dan mengambil botol yang ada diatas meja lalu dia berkata.

"Berkat Holy Elixir ini, ayahku bisa sembuh sepenuhnya, ini adalah ramuan paling ajaib yang pernah aku lihat, tidak hanya menyembuhkan penyakit tapi itu juga bisa meregenerasi anggota tubuh yang hilang. Aku sangat bersyukur Naruto-sama mau bermurah hati dan memberikan Elixir ini untuk ayahku."

Aku terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Pandanganku terfokus pada botol yang berada ditangan Jeanne-san. Itu... Adalah botol dari minuman penambah stamina yang basa kau temui ditoko swalayan terdekat, mengatakan jika minuman penambah stamina sebagai Holy Elixir yang dapat meregenerasi anggota tubuh yang hilang itu agak sulit dipercaya.

Maksudku, ini hanya sebotol minuman penambah stamina yang biasa aku konsumsi selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, lalu bagaimana bisa minuman penambah stamina memiliki efek ajaib seperti meregenerasi anggota tubuh yang hilang? Mungkinkah didunia ini efek minuman ini bertambah beberapa kali lipat akibat perpindahan dimensi paralel? Jika benar maka ini mungkin buruk...

Dari yang aku tangkap dari pembicaraan Jeanne-san dan Rayleigh-san, obat ajaib seperti ini memiliki harga yang sangat mahal yang berdasarkan perkataan Rayleigh yang mengatakan jika dia membutuhkan waktu selama beberapa tahun untuk bisa membeli satu botol obat ajaib seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak pendapatan rata-rata orang-orang didunia ini, tapi jika kita mengambil perbandingan satu orang didunia ini menghasilkan ratusan ribu Yen dalam setahun maka harga obat ini akan menyentuh harga jutaan Yen!?

Itu terlalu mengejutkan mengingat harga minuman penambah stamina ini hanya beberapa ratus Yen untuk satu pack-nya, keuntungan yang diperoleh dari menjual minuman ini sangatlah besar, namun, tidak peduli dari manapun kau melihatnya minuman ini tidak boleh dijual secara sembarangan karena akan menimbulkan kacau. Aku tersenyum pahit dan menatap kearah Jeanne yang tersenyum indah.

"Aku senang melihat semua berjalan dengan baik..."

Jujur, aku ketakutan saat aku membayangkan Rayleigh-san meninggal akibat mengonsumsi obat-obatan yang aku berikan padanya, aku menghela nafas dalam hatiku, yup... Semua berakhir tanpa masalah. Saat aku sedang memikirkan itu, Jeanne-san memanggilku.

"Ehm... A-Ano, Naruto-sama, jika anda berkenan maukah anda memberikan beberapa Holy Elixir anda kepada beberapa penduduk didesa ini yang mengalami sakit parah dan cacat fisik?"

"Jeanne, kau tidak seharusnya-,"

"A-Aku tahu, Ayah... aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini disaat kita belum bisa membalas kebaikan yang anda berikan kepada kami, ta-tapi ada beberapa perempuan cantik didesa ini yang masih perawan termasuk aku, jika anda mau berbaik hati dan memberikan beberapa Holy Elixir maka anda bisa menjual aku dan beberapa perempuan didesa ini sebagai budak di-ibukota kekaisaran! A-Aku yakin kami akan terjual dengan harga tinggi, d-dan aku yakin, aku bisa membujuk perempuan-perempuan didesa ini, karena itu to-tolong-,"

"Tunggu sebentar!? Apa yang tiba-tiba kau katakan, Jeanne-san!? Budak?! Siapa yang ingin menjadi budak dan siapa yang ingin menjual-mu?!"

Aku terkejut, kenapa percakapan tentang meminta tolong berubah menjadi sesuatu tentang menjadi budak dan dijual! Juga, didunia ini ada perbudakkan?! Dunia fantasi sekali! Aku mengeleng pelan, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu!

Aku berjalan dan mencengkram bahu Jeanne-san yang menundukkan wajahnya, merasakan bahunya dicengkram Jeanne-san langsung menatap kearahku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca... Dia memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia gadis yang baik, dia tidak meminta tolong untuk dirinya sendiri tapi untuk semua orang yang ada didesa ini, melihat kebaikan hati seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaannya, karena itulah aku akan membantunya...

"Dengar, tidak akan ada yang menjadi budak, tidak Jeanne-san tidak perempuan lain didesa ini, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah meminta tolong padaku dan aku akan membantumu..."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kau meminta tolong padaku, maka aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menolongmu... Ini, ambillah beberapa botol minuman-, maksudku Holy Elixir, dan tunggu disini aku akan kembali lagi dengan membawa lebih banyak Holy Elixir untuk setiap orang didesa ini..."

Itu mungkin akan memakan biaya ribuan bahkan mungkin puluhan ribu Yen tapi itu bukan masalah karena aku punya hampir 8+ Miliar Yen dibuku tabungan-ku!

Setelah menyerahkan empat botol minuman penambah stamina atau Holy Elixir(Lol) pada Jeanne-san yang terkejut, aku segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah kepala desa dan pergi kekediamanku, jaraknya cukup jauh tapi karena fisikku sering kulatih maka itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Aku bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dikamarku lalu segera tancap gas menuju toko swalayan terdekat...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama setengah jam aku menemukan toko swalayan dan langsung masuk kedalam, didalam aku segera pergi kebagian toko yang menjual keperluan pokok.

Aku membeli delapan karung beras seberat 50kg, puluhan kantong garam seberat 1Kg, selusin kardus yang berisi susu bubuk, puluhan kilo daging, rempah-rempah dan bumbu penyedap lainnya dalam jumlah banyak serta tak lupa puluhan pack minuman penambah stamina, ah... Aku lupa aku harus membeli gerobak dorong prortabel yang terbuat dari Aluminium untuk membawa barang-barang ini ke desa Jeanne-san.

Setelah membayarnya pada kasir yang terkejut melihat barang belanjaanku yang cukup banyak, aku langsung bergegas kembali kerumah-ku dipuncak bukit.

Setelah sampai dihalaman, aku mematikan mesin mobilku, membawa masuk barang-barang yang telah aku beli kedalam rumah, mengangkutnya keatas gerobak protabel dan langsung bergegas menuju desa Jeanne-san.

Ini sulit dan melelahkan, kontur jalan yang tidak rata dengan banyak batu yang mencuat keatas, menarik gerobak seperti ini sangat menguras tenaga, tapi aku bisa melakukannya, setelah mendorong gerobak selama beberapa menit aku akhirnya sampai didesa Jeanne-san. Aku mendorong gerobak kerumah kepala desa, dan disana aku melihat Jeanne-san menunggu didepan rumah kepala desa seperti seorang istri yang menunggu kepulangan suaminya, tidak hanya Jeanne-san tapi juga banyak orang yang berkumpul disekitarnya. melihatku muncul senyuman indah terpatri diwajah Jeanne-san dan segera berjalan kearahku.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Yo, Jeanne-san... Sesuai janjiku aku kembali dengan membawa Holy Elixir bersamaku."

Aku menghentikan gerobak portabel didepan rumah kepala desa dan menyapa Jeanne-san yang berjalan terburu mendekatiku, Jeanne-san mengintip barang bawaan yang ada digerobak dan matanya melebar saat melihat banyaknya barang yang aku bawa, aku meregangkan tubuhku yang agak kaku karena menarik gerobak yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang cukup berat.

"Naruto-sama... Apa anda membawa ini semua sendirian?"

"Uhm? Ah, ya begitulah..."Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengambil satu pack minuman penambah stamina yang berisi enam botol minuman dan menyerahkannya pada Jeane yang memasang wajah rumit.

"Ini, berikan pada mereka yang membutuhkan, dan pada siapa kau memberikan Holy Elixir ini, aku sepenuhnya menyerahkannya pada Jeanne-san..."

Sebagai putri kepala desa, dia pasti lebih memahami kondisi orang-orang didesa ini ketimbang orang luar sepertiku, menyerahkan tugas pembagian pada Jeanne-san akan membuat semua menjadi lebih mudah.

Jeanne-san menatap enam botol Holy Elixir ditangannya dengan ekspresi rumit sebelum ia mengangguk kecil dan menatapku dengan ekspresi bersyukur.

"Naruto-sama, terimakasih... Anda tidak hanya membantu menyembuhkan ayah-ku tapi anda juga bersedia membantu orang-orang didesa ini, atas semua orang didesa ini, aku mengucapkan terimakasih..."

"Tidak, Tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku, aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan, karena itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan..."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau meminta tolong padaku dan aku bersedia menolongmu, hanya itu saja... Lagipula, bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus Jeanne-san lakukan?"

Saat aku mengatakan itu dan menunjuk Holy Elixir yang ada ditangannya, Jeanne-san terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tahan dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku berjanji aku pasti akan membalas kebaikan Naruto-sama tidak peduli meskipun harus memakan waktu puluhan tahun aku pasti akan membalasnya..."

Aku tersenyum pada Jeanne-san yang mengatakan itu dengan tegas, Rayleigh-san dan Jeanne-san, mereka memang orang tua dan anak, kepribadian mereka sangat mirip.

Saat aku memikiran itu tiba-tiba orang-orang yang sejak tadi menatap penasaran pada barang-barang yang aku bawa menjadi ribut.

"Y-Ya ampun... Lihat... Kepala desa..."

"Ya Tuhan... Apa aku salah lihat..."

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi, aku juga melihatnya"

Aku yang bingung mendengar orang-orang menjadi ribut langsung mengikuti arah tatapan mereka dan aku melihat Rayleigh-san berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, ia memakai pakaian santai dengan jubah putih yang terlihat kusam, ia juga mengenakan kacamata yang melindungi mata hitamnya, Rayleigh berjalan kearah kami dengan senyuman ramah diwajahnya, melihat Rayleigh yang dapat berjalan dengan tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun membuatku benar-benar tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Minuman penambah stamina telah berubah menjadi Holy Elixir.

Rayleigh berjalan mendekat kearahku sebelum ia berhenti tepat didepanku, ketika dia berdiri didepanku aku sadar bahwa dia memiliki tubuh yang besar dan tinggi, berada dihadapannya seolah aku berhadapan dengan tembok besar nan tinggi juga kokoh. Saat aku memikirkan itu Rayleigh menatap kearah Gerobak selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menghela nafas kagum dan menatap lurus kearahku.

"Tidak hanya anda sudah berbaik hati dengan menyembuhkan saya, anda juga mau mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu desa ini, sebagai kepala desa, saya menyampaikan rasa terimakasih yang sedalam-dalamnya..."

Rayleigh menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku tidak seperti tidak memahami hal ini, dia adalah pemimpin didesa ini, nasib warga didesa ini ada ditangannya, jika ia tidak bisa membawa kesejahteraan untuk rakyatnya maka dia gagal sebagai pemimpin, dan melihat ada orang luar yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu desa yang ia pimpim membuar Rayleigh tidak bisa tidak merasa malu, dia malu karena sebagai pemimpin dia tidak dapat menolong rakyatnya sendiri dan harus menerima uluran tangan orang luar. Aku memahami hal itu karena bagaimanapun hal seperti ini sering terjadi didunia modern dimana seorang pemimpin menundukan kepalanya dihadapan para rakyat saat ia tidak dapat membantu warganya yang kesusahan. Aku menghela nafas dan menatap Rayleigh.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya memberikan bantuan kecil, lagipula dobandingkan diriku, barang-barang ini akan jauh lebih bermanfaat untuk desa ini."

Ucapku dengan ringan, Rayleigh terdiam sejenak seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia menatap kearahku dan berkata.

"Desa ini miskin, dan itu fakta. Kami yang tinggal disini harus hidup ditanah yang keras dan tidak subur ini, namun kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena kami merupakan orang-orang yang dibuang karena tidak berguna atau mengalami cacat permanen... Apa Naruto-sama tahu apa nama daerah ini?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Rayleigh namun apa yang dikatakan merupakan fakta yang tak terbantahkan, tempat ini memiliki tanah yang keras dan tidak subur bahkan aku ragu apa tanah disini bisa menumbuhkan tanaman, lalu orang-orang yang tinggal didesa ini rata-rata adalah orang cacat fisik permanen, ada yang kehilangan lengan, kaki, mata dan bahkan aku melihat orang yang kehilangan separuh tubuh bawahnya namun ia masih dapat hidup diatas kursi kayu, keadaan desa ini menyedihkan, sangking menyedihkannya dapat mengundang empati dan simpati orang lain. Melihat diamku, Rayleigh tersenyum dan melanjutkan.

"Daerah ini bernama [Tanah Untuk Mereka Yang Menyerah Pada Hidup]... Mereka yang tinggal ditempat ini telah menyerah pada hidup mereka dan menantikan kematian mereka ditempat ini."

Ucap Rayleigh dengan nada sedih, aku terdiam dan menatap orang-orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan antara aku dan Rayleigh, mereka semua menundukkan kepala mereka dengan sedih, aku menurunkan pandanganku dan melihat tangan mereka mengepal dengan erat, melihat itu aku menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Rayleigh, aku menatap langsung kearah matanya, dan itu bukanlah mata dari seseorang yang memutuskan untuk menyerah pada hidupnya, mata itu dipenuhi harapan untuk terus hidup, aku mendesah kecil dan tersenyum samar.

"Aku rasa... Daripada mengatakan mereka yang tinggal disini telah menyerah pada hidup mereka, lebih tepat jika mengatakan mereka [Dipaksa] untuk menyerah pada hidup mereka... Apa aku benar, Rayleigh-san..."

.

.

.

Rayleigh melebarkan matanya, ia terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto... Benar, mereka bukan telah menyerah tapi dipaksa untuk menyerah! Setiap orang yang tinggal disini merupakan orang yang memiliki mimpi yang terbentang luas, mereka adalah orang-prang yang menikmati hidup mereka sepenuhnya sebelum mereka dipaksa untuk menerima keadaan diman mereka menderita cacat permanen. Jika bukan karena itu mereka yang tinggal ditempat ini pasti sudah menikmati hidup mereka dengan sepenuh hati...

Dulu, Rayleigh juga seperti itu, dia adalah seorang komandan dari pasukan elit Kekaisaran yang pernah berdiri digaris depan peperangan, sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya peperangan yang dimenangkan oleh Rayleigh, ia telah menerima penghargaan atas prestasinya, ia juga menerima beberapa julukan untuk dirinya sendiri dimedan perang, musuh-musuhnya dimedan perang akan takut hanya dengan mendengar namanya...

Mei'o, Sword Saint, God of War, King of Conqueror...

Sudah tak terhitung julukan yang ia dapat dipeperangan, namun saat peperangan terakhir ia dikhianati oleh rekan-rekannya, seluruh pasukan yang bawa dijebak dan dimusnahkan oleh musuh yang berjumlah puluhan ribu itu, hanya Rayleigh saja yang selamat dari peperangan itu, dia bukan lolos tanpa luka, dia sekarat! Ia merasa seperti akan mati kapan saja! Namun ia mampu bertahan dari ganasnya medan perang hanya karena ia mengingat putri kecilnya yang menunggunya dirumah! Saat sampai diibukota kekaisaran, Rayleigh tidak pergi keistana namun ia segera pergi menuju kediamannya, dan disana ia melihat rumahnya telah dikepung oleh pasukan kekaisaran, dan hampir seluruh keluarganya dibantai dengan alasan pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan! Hanya Jeanne, Hanya putrinya saja yang berhasil diselamatkan berkat bantuan orang-orang yang setia pada Rayleigh yang dengan gagah berani mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi melindungi Putri kecilnya, berkat itu Rayleigh berhasil melarikan diri dan pergi menuju disini, awalnya hanya Rayleigh dan Putrinya Jeanne yang tinggal disana namun perlahan orang-orang telah datang ketempat ini, mulai dari petualang yang telah dibuang dari party mereka, anak yang ditinggalkan demi mengurangi mulut untuk dimakan, pasukan elit yang terkhianati, bahkan Rayleigh juga bertemu dengan sahabatnya dimedan perang yang mengalami nasib sama seperti dirinya.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu dan orang-orang yang datang kedesa ini semakin banyak dan hampir sebagian besar dari mereka telah dibuang karena sudah tidak berguna lagi... Rayleigh saat itu tidak dapat membayangkan jika akan ada banyak orang yang senasib seperti dirinya, dikhianati, dibuang dan ditinggalkan...

Pada hari itu, Rayleigh dengan empat tertua yang mewakili tiap golongan memutuskan untik menganggap semua yang tinggal ditempat ini adalah keluarga, teman sekaligus sahabat yang akab terus bersama melewati suka dan duka, senang maupun susah, mereka berlima bertukar cawan untuk menegaskan persaudaraan diantara mereka dan begitulah desa ini lahir...

Tepat saat kelahiran desa, mereka memutuskan untuk menutup rapat diri mereka dari dunia luar, bersembunyi dari pihak luar yang kemungkinan akan melakukan hal buruk pada mereka, beruntungnya desa ini jauh dari kekaisaran, dan tersembunyi didalam hutan kematian...

Kata-Kata Naruto telah menembus hati Rayleigh, itu mengenai sasaran dengan sangat dalam hingga membuat Rayleigh mengenang kembali peristiwa yang menghantuinya disetiap tidurnya, Rayleigh mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, benar... Mereka yang tinggal disini bukan telah menyerah tapi dipaksa untuk menyerah... Jika bukan karena penyakit dan cacat permanen yang mereka semua derita mereka tidak akan menyembunyikan diri dan membusuk didesa ini...

'Karena kaki kananku yang telah putus, aku hampir saja melupakan alasan kenapa aku terus hidup sampai sekarang... Benar, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan tujuanku... Aku, terus hidup sampai hari ini demi membalas semua pengkhianatan pada mereka semua, orang-orang bajingan yang berada di Kekaisaran, sekarang... Berkat Holy Elixir aku mendapatkan kembali kaki kananku, aku masih memiliki peluang untuk membalas mereka semua...'

Naruto yang memperhatikan Rayleigh terdiam saat ia melihat kilatan tajam dimata pria tua itu, entah kenapa melihat itu membuat Naruto merasa merinding, namun itu hanya sesaat karena tatapan Rayleigh kembali melembut saat menatap kearah Naruto.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto-sama benar, kami semua yang hidup didesa ini telah dipaksa untuk menyerah oleh keadaan, namun berkat banyaknya Holy Elixir yang anda bawa untuk kami, kami bisa kembali mendapatkan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk tidak menyerah pada hidup ini, Terimakasih Naruto-sama..."

Rayleigh menundukan kepalanya membuat semua penduduk desa melebarkan mata mereka melihat itu, Rayleigh... Menundukan kepalanya pada seorang pemuda! Mereka bingung sesaat namun saat mereka mengingat kembali perkataan Rayleigh mereka memahami sesuatu...

Alasan kenapa Rayleigh yang sedang kritis bisa sembuh dan mendapatkan kembali kaki kanan-nya yang telah hilang itu semua berkat pemuda itu, berkat Holy Elixir yang dibawa pemuda itu, Rayleigh bisa sembuh seperti sediakala, dan mereka memgingat kembali jika pemuda itu telah membawa banyak sekali Holy Elixir untuk semua orang didesa ini, hanya dengan itu saja semua mata penduduk yang sebelumnya tanpa kehidupan telah dihidupkan kembali. Dalam hati mereka yang telah dipaksa menyerah pada hidup oleh keadaan mereka yang menyedihkan, mendapatkan kesempatan lain untuk keluar dari keadaan ini membuat rasa hormat, syukur dan terimakasih yang amat dalam muncul untuk pemuda itu, mereka dengan serempak menundukan kepalanya mengikuti Rayleigh.

[Terimakasih banyak, Naruto-sama!?]

Naruto terkejut, ia hampir saja melompat saat mendengat ungkapan terimakasih dari orang-orang didepannya, ia sudah terkejut melihat Rayleigh yang menundukan kepala padanya dan sekarang semua orang dibelakang Rayleigh ikut mengucapkan terimakasih dan menundukan kepala mereka padanya! Melihat itu entah kenapa Naruto merasakan rasa gatal dipunggungnya! Ini membuatnya tidak nyaman! Sebagai seorang pria yang diajarkan untuk rendah hati, mendapatkan rasa terimakasih seperti itu membuatnya tak nyaman!

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Angkat! Angkat kepala kalian! Rayleigh-san! Anda juga! Tidak perlu seperti itu padaku"

Ucap Naruto dengan panik, Jeanne yang berada disebelah Naruto menatap tingkah Naruto dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, pemuda itu sepertinya tidak mengetahui seberapa besar bantuan yang dia berikan untuk desa ini, bantuan yang telah diberikan oleh Naruto sangat besar hingga ia yakin, tidak percaya semua orang didesa akan menaruh rasa hormat dan terimakasih yang sangat dalam untuk mereka, didunia ini saat menerima bantuan dari orang lain maka mereka diharuskan untuk membalas kebaikan orang itu, tidak peduli meski mereka harus menyerahkan kesetiaab atau bahkan nyawa mereka, mereka akan menyerahkan semua itu tanpa ragu demi membalas kebaikan dari orang yang menolong mereka, Jeanne tanpa sadar tersenyum indah..

'Naruto-sama... Anda mungkin tidak sadar, tapi setelah anda memberikan bantuan sebesar ini untuk desa ini, kemungkinan besar semua orang akan mengikuti anda dengan setia... Bahkan aku yakin Ayah, dan empat tertua lain akan memandang akan lebih tinggi karena kebaikan anda ini...'

Jeanne tersenyum dan menatap kearah botol Holy Elixir ditangannya, ia tidak bisa berdiam diri, ia harus segera menyerahkan Holy Elixir ini pada empat tertua yang lain, mereka lebih membutuhkan Holy Elixir daripada orang lain.

'Aku harus cepat menemui Atalante, Beowolf, dan Lavinia untuk menyerahkan ini pada Tertua yang lain...'

And Cut~

Haha... Hahaha... Hahahahaha!?

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menerima tikaman tajam dari seorang Reader... Bahkan sangking lama-nya aku sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya...

Tapi ya, aku rasa aku tidak dapat marah karena aku terlalu ambigu dalam menyampaikan kata-kataku, aku rasa aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena hanya seorang pecundang yang akan memperbaiki harga diri mereka dengan kata-kata...

Namun ketahui hal ini, aku seorang penulis, untuk mendapatkan inspirasi aku melakukan banyak hal dan salah satunya membaca, dan secara kebetulan aku mendapat inspirasi saat aku membaca Manga [Takarakuji de 40 oku Atatta n dakedo]...

Memang plot awal dari fic ini mengambil dari manga itu, tapi aku disini menunjukan plot sebenarnya, dan juga apa kalian melihat TITLE Fic ini? Harusnya dari itu kalian sudah memahami inti dari fic ini dan kemana aku ingin membawa fic ini... Tidak ada jaminan aku akan mengambil Plot Takarakuji sepenuhnya, disini adalah titik awal, titik awal yang akan berbeda dari Plot Takarakuji...

Tapi maa, aku lupa, saat seseorang membenci orang lainnya mereka akan menunggu saat yang tepat, dan saat orang itu menunjukan kesalahan, maka itu adalah momen yang tepat untuk mereka melancarkan serangan beruntun untuk memperbesar kesalahan itu...

Yang lebih lucu lagi adalah mereka secara tidak sadar menunjukan seberapa inginnya mereka dipuji karena berhasil menyudutkan orang yang mereka anggap berada diantara jajaran atas... Padahal berkat mereka jugalah orang yang disudutkan menjadi lebih tinggi lagi, Aku tahu, manusia itu sangat profesional dalam menemukan kesalahan manusia lain, tapi ingatlah aku Author macam apa, aku menulis fic dengan inspirasi yang aku dapatkan dari karya orang lain.

The Worst One, The Almighty, The Noble of Trouble Maker juga mendapatkan inspirasi dari orang lain tapi aku merubahnya dengan gayaku sendiri... But, yah... Kalian tidak peduli karena dimata kalian [Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mencoreng nama-ku] tapi lucunya aku tidak peduli... Silahkan hujat, kritik, dan hina saja~ aku hanya akan mengabaikannya saja...

Well, kabar baik untuk kalian yang menantikan The Another One dan The Noble of Trouble maker, aku sedang mengerjakannya lagi... Jadi tunggu saja dengan sabar...

Itu saja dariku, Phantom! Sampai jumpa diwaktu, tempat dan dunia yang berbeda... Ciao!?

Phantom Out!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Construction Empire**

Disclaimer: Bukan Punya Saya!

Warning: Gaje, AU, AR, OC, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Tak Baku, Isekai, Fantasy, Dungeon, Easy Going Life, Military, Demi-human, Elf, Dragon, Kingdom/Empress, Noble, Etc, _**Don't Like Don't Read! Go Back!?**_

Summary: Hidupnya berubah saat, Namikaze Naruto, memenangkan Lotre berhadiah 9 Miliar Yen, diburu oleh mereka yang menginginkan uangnya, karena tak tahan iapun pergi kesuatu tempat didaerah Kyoto, disana ia dapat menikmati hidupnya dengan uang yang telah ia dapatkan, saat ia sedang memeriksa tempat tinggalnya yang baru Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan dunia fantasy!

Chapter 03

Setelah meminta Rayleigh dan orang-orang desa untuk mengangkat kepala mereka, aku pergi membawa bahan-bahan pokok yang aku beli dan menaruhnya kedalam gudang yang ada disebelah rumah kepala desa, aku tidak memindahkan semua itu sendiri melainkan aku dibantu oleh Rayleigh dan beberapa orang dewasa lainnya.

Sesudah memindahkan barang-barang, aku memgatakan pada Rayleigh jika aku akan kembali besok, Rayleigh awalnya ingin mengantarku, tapi aku mengatakan padanya jika aku baik-baik saja untuk pergi sendiri, Rayleigh terlihat tidak dapat mempercayai itu tapi aku membungkamnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia harus membuat makanan dan mendistribusikannya pada semua penduduk desa.

Aku menghela nafas saat Rayleigh menyerah pada perkataanku.

'Maaf, Rayleigh tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan membuka rahasia tentang keberadaan dunia lain...'

Aku melambaikan tangan pada penduduk desa dan kembali menuju rumahku. Setelah sampai dirumah aku langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku dari keringat. Setelah merasa segar kembali, aku pergi kekamar dan mengambil pakaian kansual lalu pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, namun aku baru ingat kalau aku belum membeli persediaan untuk malam ini...

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku pesan junk food saja...

.

.

.

-TCE-

.

.

.

Malam mulai menghilang digantikan oleh fajar, matahari perlahan naik keatas tahta-nya membangunkan setiap kehidupan yang ada, hal itu tak terkecuali untuk Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang baru saja menjadi Miliarder itu membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela yang ada didekatnya, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk, setelah pandangannya jelas Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersandar pada punggung ranjang, ia meregang tubuhnya yang agak sakit, ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan rasa nyeri pada bahunya.

"Ugh, seperti otot-otot ku masih kaku akibat mengangkat barang sebanyak itu..."

Naruto menghela nafas, ini memang terasa nyeri tapi dirinya masih sanggup untuk menahannya, Naruto menguap pelan.

"Hoam, aku rasa aku harus siap-siap dan pergi melihat keadaan desa itu lagi, aku sudah memberikan mereka banyak sekali [Holy Elixir] kepada Jeanne-san, aku rasa efek-nya akan mengejutkan mengingat Rayleigh-san mendapatkan kembali kaki kanannya..."

Naruto menghela nafas, apakah akan baik-baik saja dirinya memberikan banyak sekai [Holy Elixir] pada desa itu, mengingat perubahan besar pada kehidupan orang-orang didesa itu, apakah keputusannya sudah benar? Naruto mendesah.

"Ya aku hanya memberikan bantuan pada mereka yang membutuhkan, aku rasa ini baik-baik saja selama [Holy Elixir] itu tidak menyebar luas..."

Naruto mengangguk dalam hatinya dan segera beranjak dari ranjang namun saat ia hendak melakukan itu, ia terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap sesuatu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat ia melihat sebuah layar status yang biasanya terdapat digame bergenre RPG.

"Apa ini..."

Naruto mencoba menyentuh layar status itu dan 'sprak!' layar Status itu terbuka lebar, Naruto terdiam menatap layar berisikan huruf dan nilai numerik didepan matanya.

Namikaze Naruto

Level 1

HP: 100

MP: 0

Strengh: 10

Agility: 10

Vitality: 10

Intelligence: 0

Magic Power: 0

SP: 0

Naruto terdiam melihat itu, ini... Layar Status ini berisi data miliknya, apa artinya ini? Apa dirinya membangkitkan kemampuan baru? Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia tidak ingat melakukan sesuatu yang spesial sampai-sampai ia membangkitkan kemampuan baru... Tidak, tunggu sebentar, baru-baru ini Naruto mendapati dirinya berada didunia lain, dan disana ia tinggal cukup lama, apa mungkin dirinya mendapatkan berkah kemampuan karena ia pergi bolak-balik ke dunia lain?.

Naruto rasa itu benar, tidak ada lagi penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal daripada itu, mengingat Novel-Novel Fantasy yang ia baca dimana karakter utama membangkitkan kekuatan mereka didunia lain atau diberikan berkah oleh sang dewi untuk bertahan hidup didunia itu, apakah dirinya juga membangkitkan kemampuannya karena ia bersinggungan dengan dunia lain? Naruto tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain itu.

Ada perasaan campur aduk saat Naruto membangkitkan kemampuan barunya tapi perasaan yang lebih dominan didalam dirinya saat ini adalah...

"Yoshaaa!? Gua dapet kemampuan dari dunia lain!?"

Naruto meninju kelangit dengan semangat tinggi, begini... Mungkin ini terlihat kekanak-kanakkan tapi coba dipikir lebih jauh, kau tiba-tiba menemukan jalan kedunia lain, bisa kembali antara dua dunia dengan mudah, lalu kau membangkitkan kemampuan yang bisa digunakan di kedua dunia! Apa kau tidak semangat mendapati dirimu mendapatkan kemampuan yang bisa melampaui manusia biasa?! Ini romansa seorang pecinta genre isekai, bro! Jelas saja Naruto semangat...

Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan suasana hati yang berbunga-bunga, menurut pandangannya kemampuan yang ia dapatkan adalah kekuatan seorang Player dimana ia dapat berkembang sesuai keinginannya, jika ia terus menaikan levelnya, kira-kira seberapa kuat dirinya nanti? Entahlah yang jelas sekarang yang terpenting adalah ia mendapatkan kemampuan baru.

Setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya, Naruto segera pergi kekota dibawah gunung untuk membeli makanan untuk sarapan.

"Ini dia, Nak..."

"Terimakasih, Paman..."

Exp diperoleh!

Naruto tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan Exp dari kegiatan jual-beli, Naruto membuka makanannya dan memakannya didalam mobil dengan tenang, ia melahap makanannya dengan suasana hati yang semakin berbunga-bunga, dengan hal kecil yang ia lakukan ia mendapatkan Exp... Naruto menyelesaikan sarapannya dan membuang bungkus makanannya ketempat sampah.

Exp diperoleh!

Exp diperoleh!

Level Up!

"Hooh~ levelku telah naik!"

Naruto bergumam gembira dan langsung membuka layar status miliknya.

Namikaze Naruto

Level 2

HP: 110

MP: 10

Strengh: 11

Agility: 11

Vitality: 11

Intelligence: 1

Magic Power: 1

SP: 2

"Hooh~ semua statusku naik satu, itu artinya setiap aku naik level maka SP yang aku dapat adalah 7(5 All Status+ 2)... Ini menarik."

Naruto menutup layar statusnya dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumahnya, sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung mengambil peralatan kendonya dan pergi menuju Desa Rayleigh. Setelah berjalan melewati hutan Naruto akhirnya melihat Desa Rayleigh, disana Naruto melihat pria kemarin yang menyiram ladang gersang dengan sihir airnya, penampilan pria itu sudah berubah, jika kemarin pria itu mengenakan perban yang menutupi matanya dan tangannya, maka sekarang pria itu tidak mengenakan perban sedikitpun, pria itu juga terlihat lebih enerjik dibandingkan yang sebelumnya.

"Yo, paman... Sibuk menyiram ladang?"

Pria itu terdiam saat ia mendengar ada yang memanggil dirinya, dengan pelan ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya, pria itu menegapkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto-sama, anda datang berkunjung lagi..."

"Ya begitulah, aku ingin melihat desa ini lebih dekat sekaligus menemui Jeanne-san dan Rayleigh-san."

"Begitu. Lalu biarkan saya menemani anda, silahkan lewat sini, Naruto-sama."

Ucap pria itu dengan sopan, Naruto yang melihatnya menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung melihat betapa sopannya pria itu padanya. Bukankah sebelumnya pria itu menggunakan bahasa kasar saat mereka pertama kali bertemu lalu kenapa sekarang ia bersikap begitu sopan? Naruto mengangkat bahu tak tahu dan mengikuti pria itu.

Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto melihat kondisi penduduk desa, jika sebelumnya ia melihat orang-orang terlihat seolah tak bernyawa dan suram, namun kini semua nampak enerjik dan dipenuhi semangat hidup seolah-olah pemandangan yang Naruto lihat saat pertama kali mengunjungi desa ini sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi semu.

"Pagi, Naruto-sama..."

"Naruto-sama, pagi!"

"Ah, ya... Selamat pagi juga..."

Naruto tidak dapat membuat dirinya tidak menjadi kaku saat melihat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya memanggil namanya dengan horofik hormat, jujur saja mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan hormat itu membuat dadanya gatal! Naruto tersenyum kikuk membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, ia akhirnya menghela nafas lega saat melihat rumah kepala desa.

Saat Naruto sampai disana ia melihat beberapa orang yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya sedang berdiri didepan rumah kepala desa dan mengobrol senang dengan Jeanne-san. Mereka berjumlah 3 orang, dua perempuan cantik dan satu laki-laki tampan. Jeanne yang sedang mengobrol dengan ketiga orang itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping saat ia merasakan hawa keberadaan yang mendekati mereka, dan seketika itu juga senyuman seindah bunga mekar terpatri diwajah cantik Jeanne.

"Naruto-sama, Anda kembali!"

"Yo, Jeanne-san..."

Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan ringan pda Jeanne-san yang berjalan kearahnya. Jeanne mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan perubahan pada Naruto, ada sesuatu yang berubah nun apa itu, Jeanne tidak tahu. Naruto menaikan satu melihat Jeanne yang diam didepannya. Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jeanne.

"Hoi~ Jeanne-san~"

"Ah!"Jeanne tersadar dari lamunan-nya dan memerah karena malu ketahuan melamun."ma-maaf, aku melamun." ucap Jeanne sedikit tergagap, Naruto tidak dapat menahan tawa kecil diwajahnya, itu cukup lucu melihat Jeanne yang tengah malu, imut!. Wajah Jeanne makin merona melihat Naruto yang tertawa kecil.

"Naruto-sama, berhentilah tertawa!"

"Maa, Maaf... Melihat Jeanne-san yang sedang malu membuat kotak tertawaku tergelitik..."

"Mou..."

Jeanne mengembungkan pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan 'hmph!'. Ketiga orang yang sebelumnya berbicara dengan Jeanne menatap interaksi antara sahabat mereka Jeanne dengan pemuda berpakaian aneh didepan mereka dengan ekspresi rumit.

Sebagai Sahabat, mereka bertiga bisa dikatakan sudah cukup dekat hingga setiap dari mereka sudah mengetahui sifat dan tingkah masing-masing, khususnya Jeanne, mereka tidak pernah melihat Jeanne terlihat ngambek hanya karena digoda oleh pemuda berpakaian aneh itu! Biasanya, Jeanne hanya akan tersenyum kecil saat ada orang yang menggodanya, tapi ini...

"Ara, Ufufu~"

Lavinia Reni, tertawa merdu saat melihat interaksi didepannya, itu cukup langkah melihat Jeanne bertingkah seperti gadis seusianya, biasanya dia akan terlihat seperti gadis desa yang bekerja keras untuk membantu ayahnya, tapi kali ini Jeanne benar-benar bertingkah layaknya gadis seusianya. Melihat itu Lavinia senang juga penasaran disaat yang bersamaan, siapa pemuda itu, ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, dan hubungan apa yang dia miliki dengan Jeanne? Kenapa dia terlihat akrab dengan Jeanne? Tidak hanya Lavinia, dua orang yang lain juga penasaran dengan identitas pemuda itu, mereka ingin bertanya tapi mereka ragu.

Lavinia yang pada dasarnya memiliki karakter yang ingin tahu mendekati Jeanne dan bertanya dengan suara lembut yang menggetarkan tulang.

"Je-chan, Apa kau tidak ingin mengenalkan pemuda itu pada kami?"

Jeanne yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Naruto menghentikan obrolannya dan menoleh kesamping dimana Lavinia berdiri dengan dua sahabatnya dibelakangannya, Naruto yang melihat seorang perempuan cantik berdiri dibelakang Jeanne mengerutkan dahinya seolah berkata 'siapa?'. Jeanne yang sadar jika ia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Naruto merona malu.

Uuu... Ini sangat memalukan, ia jadi ingin menggali lubang dan masuk kedalamnya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan keberadaan Lavinia dan dua sahabatnya yang lain? Jeanne berdehem untuk menenangkan dirinya dan memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto-sama, Tuan Pedagang yang telah menolong desa ini..."

"Namikaze Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku, Naruto."

"Lalu, Naruto-sama, perempuan ini adalah sahabat saya, Lavinia Reni, Seorang Magician Rank B..."

"Lavinia Reni, kau bisa memanggilku Reni atau Re-chan... Salam kenal, Naruto-san."

"Salam kenal juga, Reni-san."

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat Lavinia, entah kenapa Lavinia terlihat seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang menyayangi adik-adiknya, Jeanne yang melihat keduanya sudah berkenalan kembali mengenalkan dua orang yang lain.

"Dan, perempuan ini adalah Atalante, Beastwomen dari Ras Singa, seorang Archer Rank B+, dan laki-laki disana, dia adalah Beowulf, seorang Martial Arts Rank B..."

"Atalante..."

"Beowulf! Panggil aja Beo, Bro!"

"Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal."

Naruto menatap ketiga orang didepannya. Lavinia Reni adalah seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang panjang yang jatuh sampai punggungnya, dia mengenakan jubah penyihir yang terlihat lusuh dengan topi kerucut yang melindungi kepalanya, sementara Atalante adalah seorang perempuan cantik, jika Lavinia Reni type kecantikan seorang wanita dewasa, maka Atalante merupakan type cantik natural, dia juga imut dengan telinga kucing diatas kepalanya dan ekor kucing dibelakang tubuhnya, lalu Beowulf, dia seorang pria tampan yang akan membuat pria manapun berlari dan menghantam lutut mereka kewajah Beowulf karena cemburu dan iri akan ketampanannya, ditambah tubuh atlit seperti pria di iklan L-m*n, dan sikapnya yang ramah membuat orang ini menjadi musuh semua pria dimuka bumi...

Atalante menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar, pemuda ini sepertinya seorang [Swordmaster] melihat pedang aneh yang mengantung dipinggangnya dan pelindung dada dari bahan aneh yang menutupi dadanya. Atalante mengendus sedikit kearah pemuda itu dan ia mengerutkan dahinya.

Pemuda ini tidak beraroma, dengan kata lain dia lemah, seorang [Swordmaster] pemula.

Atalante memiliki hidung yang sensitif, ia dapat membedakan kekuatan orang dari aroma yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh mereka, semakin harum aroma seseorang maka akan semakin kuat orang itu, dan sejauh ini orang terkuat yang Atalante tahu adalah Kepala desa Rayleigh, ketiga tertua yang lain dan guru-nya. Adapun orang yang lebih kuat dari dirinya tapi tidak dapat disamakan dengan Kepala desa dan empat tertua, orang terkuat digenerasi muda mereka, namun saat ini orang itu sedang berburu dihutan, dia akan kembali dalam beberapa hari lagi.

Atalante mendengus dan kehilangan ketertarikannya pada pemuda itu, Atalante adalah seorang Beastwomen, dia hanya tertarik pada orang-orang kuat! Beowulf yang melihat tingkah Atalante hanya dapat tersenyum kecut, jika Atalante sudah bersikap tak tertarik maka artinya pemuda itu lebih lemah dari mereka semua yang ada disini. Berbeda dengan Atalante dan Beowolf, Lavinia terlihat merenung dari beberapa saat yang lalu...

Namikaze Naruto... Tuan pedagang yang membantu desa ini... Seorang pedagang yang membantu desa ini... Bukankah itu!? Lavinia menyabet kepalanya dan menatap kearah Jeanne.

"Je-chan, apakah Naruto-san adalah Tuan pedagang yang telah memberikan [Holy Elixir] untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang didesa ini?"

"Uhm? Ah, aku belum bilang ya? Benar, Naruto-san adalah orang yang memberikan lusinan [Holy Elixir] untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang sakit didesa ini..."

Ucap Jeanne dengan senyuman indah diwajah cantiknya, mendengar ucapan Jeanne, tak hanya Lavinia tapi Atalante dan Beowolf melebarkan mata mereka. Wajar jika mereka terkejut, [Holy Elixir] adalah ramuan ajaib yang tidak hanya menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit tapi itu juga dapat menumbuhkan anggota tubuh yang hilang!

Mereka telah merasakan efek ajaib yang ditimbulkan oleh ramuan ajaib itu, Atalante yang telah kehilangan tangan kanan-nya akibat menantang Dungeon Rank A telah tumbuh kembali setelah mengonsumsi [Holy Elixir], Beowolf yang telah kehilangan kedua matanya akibat racun yang mengenai kedua matanya saat melawan Monster Rank A+, [Scorpinas] dapat melihat kembali setelah meminum [Holy Elixir], adapun Lavinia, dia telah kehilangan kedua tangannya dan dipaksa untuk menjadi bisu akibat kegagalan pada saat melakukan eksperimen magic juga telah sembuh sepenuhnya setelah mengonsumsi [Holy Elixir].

[Holy Elixir] adalah ramuan ajaib yang sangat luar biasa! Dan mengingat efek menakjubkan yang dihasilkan setelah mengonsumsi ramuan itu, ramuan itu setara dengan [Perfect Potion] yang hanya muncul setelah mengalahkan Dungeon Rank S! Itu adalah harta skala nasional yang memiliki harga yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh orang biasa seperti mereka bertiga! Bahkan jika mereka menabung selama puluhan tahun mereka tetap tidak akan mendapatkan satupun [Perfect Potion], adapun menantang Dungeon Rank S, itu sama saja bunuh diri! Dungeon Rank S merupakan tempat yang mustahil mereka taklukan, Monster yang tinggal disana berada di level yang berbeda, bahkan keempat tertua yang merupakan guru dari Lavinia, Atalante, dan Beowolf mengatakan jika Dungeon Rank S adalah tempat yang berbahaya dimana Rank B seperti mereka akan mati dalam sekejap!

Menantang Dungeon Rank S? Coret! Mereka masih mau hidup!

Karena kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya itulah yang membuat harga [Perfect Potion] sangat mahal dan mustahil didapatkan oleh orang-orang seperti mereka bertiga. namun pemuda ini, dia memberikan lusinan [Holy Elixir] yang memiliki efek setara dengan [Perfect Potion] seolah itu adalah barang yang dapat ditemukan dimana saja. Lavinia gemetar, pemuda ini siapa dia sebenarnya? Dan darimana dia berasal? Apa dia seorang anak dari seorang penguasa yang memerintah kerajaan adidaya super kuat? Lavinia mau tidak mau berpikir seperti itu, jika pemuda ini adalah anak dari seorang penguasa yang memerintah kerajaan super kuat dengan bala tentara yang terdiri dari para pejuang elit maka mendapatkan [Holy Elixir] dalam jumlah banyak akan menjadi mungkin...

Namun sayangnya, apa yang tidak Lavinia tahu adalah Naruto merupakan seorang pemuda biasa, meski sekarang dia adalah seorang sultan dengan harta kekayaan yang luar biasa yang tidak akan habis meskipun dia menjadi Neet seumur hidupnya. Lavinia mengatur emosinya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang memasang ekspresi lembut.

"Na-Naruto-sama, ma-maaf jika saya lancang, saya ingin bertanya darimana anda mendapatkan begitu banyak [Holy Elixir]?"

Tanya Lavinia dengan gemetar, Naruto terdiam dan menatap Lavinia dengan ekspresi rumit. Aku membelinya dari toko swalayan seharga ratusan yen, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu?! Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Aku takut, aku tidak bisa memberitahu-mu, Lavinia."

"Be-Begitu... Maaf karena menganggu anda dengan pertanyaan konyol saya..."

"Tidak, Tidak masalah, Lavinia-san."

Lavinia menghela nafas untuk mengatur emosinya, ia lega ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh, melihat ekspresi pahit yang Naruto perlihatkan Lavinia sudah memperkirakan beberapa kemungkinan dimana Naruto mendapatkannya, dan tempat yang paling memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan ramuan ajaib itu dalam jumlah yang begitu adalah tempat yang lebih menakutkan daripada Dungeon Rank S...

Nest... berbeda dengan Dungeon Rank S, Nest adalah tempat yang tidak ada bedanya dengan neraka, ditempat itu monster kelas bencana bahkan kelas Mistik tinggal disana, memasuki Nest hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang sekuat Rayleigh dan keempat tertua, itupun harus dilengkapi oleh petualang elit yang siap mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi menyelesaikan Nest.

Nest yang Lavinia tahu saat ia masih aktif sebagai seorang petualang adalah [Crimson Blood Dragon, Arganoid] dan [Ice Lotus Phoniex, Vesta]. kedua Nest ini adalah Nest yang masih ada sampai sekarang, [Crimson Blood Dragon Nest] berada dibenua utara, Hergan. Sementara [Ice Lotus Phoniex Nest] berada dibenua selatan, Atlax. Pernah diadakan pasukan ekspedisi yang terdiri dari petualang rank atas untuk menyelesaikan kedua nest itu namun pasukan ekspedisi itu dimusnahkan dalam sekejap, melihat tingkat kekuatan yang berbeda Kerajaan yang memerintah ditempat kemunculan kedua nest itu memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Namun hal itu memiliki efek negatif, meski monster kuat dari Nest tidak bisa keluar tapi aura dari dalam Nest dapat menembus kedunia luar dan mengubah ekosistem ditempat itu.

Benua Hergan, sebagai besar dari benua itu telah menjadi gersang seperti gurun akibat gelombang panas yang keluar dari Nest [Crimson Blood Dragon, Arganoid] sementara Benuar Atlax sebagian besar benua itu telah tertutupi oleh gurun es! Karena hawa dingin yang keluar dari Nest [Ice Lotus Phoniex, Vesta].

Namun mengingat tidak ada kerajaan ataupun kekaisaran yang berhasil menaklukan kedua nest aktif itu maka Lavinia mencoret asumsinya tentang Naruto yang berasal dari kerajaan kuat dengan pasukan yang superior, dan jika Naruto tidak berasal dari kerajaan atau kekaisaran yang kaya akan sumber daya alam maupun manusia lalu darimana dia bisa mendapatkan [Holy Elixir] yang setara dengan Ramuan ajaib skala harta nasional [Perfect Potion]? Lavinia mengerang, semakin ia memikirkannya semakin buram gambarannya tentang tempat yang dapat menghasilkan [Holy Elixir].

Beruntungnya Lavinia Reni tidak dapat menebak dimana Naruto mendapatkan ramuan ajaib, [Holy Elixir], jika Lavinia sampai tahu bahwa Naruto mendapatkan [Holy Elixir] dari toko swayalan dengan harga murah, maka mungkin Lavinia akan shock dan mati ditempat.

Atalante dan Beowolf yang sejak tadi memperhatikan percakapan antara Naruto, Jeanne dan Lavinia tidak dapat menahan ekspresi rumit yang terpatri diwajah mereka. Siapa sangka ramuan ajaib yang telah memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan untuk meraih mimpi mereka lagi ternyata berasal dari pemuda didepan mereka?

Saat mereka sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah kepala desa, dia adalah seorang wanita cantik, rambut silver seindah sinar rembulan itu jatuh tepat dibelakang punggungnya, dengan gaun putih yang terlihat kusam yang menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya, dia adalah wanita yang secantik rembulan. Melihat kemunculan Wanita itu, Atalante segera menegapkan tubuhnya dan menunduk dengan hormat. Wanita itu adalah Artemis, guru dari Atalante.

Artemis menatap pemuda-pemudi yang berada didepan rumah kepala desa, ia terus menatap mereka sampai tatapannya terkunci pada Naruto yang juga menatap kearahnya dengan bingung seolah mengatakan 'siapa?' Artemis tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu pasti, Naruto-sama, benar?"

Tanya Artemis dengan lembut, Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya benar, itu aku, dan anda ini?"

"Ah, maaf, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri saya... Saya adalah Artemis, salah satu tertua didesa ini dan saya adalah guru dari Beastwomen itu..."

Artemis mengatakan itu dengan senyuman tipis, suara yang dikeluarkan Artemis terdengar begitu lembut hingga mampu melunakan tulang siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun sayangnya Naruto tidak memikirkan itu, yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah apa itu tertua? Apa itu mirip dengan anggota kabinet? Melihat kebingungan Naruto, Artemis tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mengeser sedikit tubuhnya, lalu dengan lembut ia berkata.

"Naruto-sama, silahkan masuk kedalam, anda sudah ditunggu didalam..."

"Ditunggu? Oleh siapa?"

Tanya Naruto, Artemis tersenyum lembut.

"Rayleigh-sama dan para tertua..."

And Cut~

Ya Hallo~ jumpa lagi dengan saya, Phantom!

Aku kembali dengan Chapter tiga~ dichapter ini, aku memutuskan untuk membangkitkan kemampuan Naruto-kun, dan yah, kemampuannya mirip seperti Han Jee Han dari The Gamer atau Sung Jin Woo dari Solo Leveling atau Satou Pendragon/Suzuki Ichirou dari Death March kara hajimaru(Desumachi) atau Yamano Masaru dari Novel Hello Work, dan uhm? Siapa lagi karakter Isekai dengan kemampuan seorang Player Form Zero to Hero? Ya pokoknya begitulah...

Jika karakter Han Jee Han menggunakan semua Stat poin yang ia miliki untuk membentuk karakter seorang Magician, Sung Jin Woo mengambil bentuk Dual Type Assassin+Mage(Lord Shadow/Shadow Monarch], Satou Pendragon/Suzuki Ichirou mengambil karakter Overpowered dengan Skill Maker yang rata-rata melampaui batas kewajaran, lalu Yamano Masaru dari Hello Work yang menggunakan semua Stat Poin miliknya untuk mendapatkan Magic Level atas maka Naruto-kun akan kubuat menjadi seorang Swordmaster atau bahkan Mystic Swordmaster dengan kemampuan Dual type Swordmaster+Magician...

Disini aku membuat Dungeon muncul seperti Gates di Solo Leveling, alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu tidak berbeda jah dari Sung Jin Woo yang ingin meningkatkan kemampuannya, aku berniat menjadikan Naruto Karakter yang bisa kukembangkan sesuka hatiku, ingin jadi apa dia aku akan menentukannya...

Disini Empat tertua sudah diperlihatkan satu dan dia adalah Goddess of Moon, Childbirth, and Hunter, Artemis. Dalam Naruverse Atalante adalah salah satu perempuan yang mengikuti Dewi Artemis sebelum akhirnya dia dikutuk menjadi singa akibat kesalahannya yang jika tidak salah dia hamil dan memiliki anak namun anaknya itu dia buang/tinggalkan ditengah hutan, dalam anime Fate/Apocrypha(?) diceritakan Atalante ingin memenangkan Holy Grail untuk mewujudkan keinginannya dimana ia ingin membuat semua anak kecil didunia bahagia, ia melakukan itu karena rasa penyesalan karena dia membuang buah hatinya... Atau begitulah menurut Page [Makna dibalik sebuah cerita].

Disini Artemis adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan kemampuan bertarung tingkat tinggi dimana menurut legenda tidak akan ada yang bisa lolos setelah dibidik anak panah dari Dewi Artemis, nah sebagai orang yang tahu sekuat apa Artemis maka menyamakannya dengan tingkatan Rayleigh tidak akan ada yang salah, namun disini Artemis hanya, sekali lagi Hanya wanita biasa dengan spek kemampuan bertarung tingkat tinggi...

Tiga tertua yang lain akan di-isi oleh karakter daro DxD dan Fate, untuk Naruto, aku rasa aku akan mengambil beberapa karakter dan tidak sepenuhnya, Jinchuriki dan Biju juga beberapa Karakter kuat like Lord Madara atau Lord Hashirama.

Nah, untuk Typo dan penempatan kata yang kurang enak dibaca, aku akan memperbaikinya, tentu secara perlahan-lahan, untuk The Another One Chapter 04 akan usahakan update subuh nanti, namun aku tidak berjanji untuk yang satu itu, dan untuk The Noble of Trouble Maker akan Update sehari setelahnya... Fumu, jadwalku menjadi padat, but ya.. Selama itu dapat menyenangkan para pembaca setiaku, aku rasa itu tidak masalah...

Nah untuk Flame, lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak peduli, jika kau mengkritikku dengan akun Guest maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan Flame milikmu tercantum didaftar Review, dan untuk yang Kritik dengan akun FFN, aku akan mengabaikannya, silahkan lanjutkan kebodohan kalian.

Ingat aku menulis dengan Pen-name, hinaan, hujatan, atau kritikan yang kalian lakukan tidak akan berimbas untuk kehidupan pribadiku, karena itu lakukan saja sesuka kalian, semakin kalian ngegas semakin aku tertawa melihatnya...

Nah, untuk Reader dan pembaca setia Fic-ku, terimakasih sudah berada disisiku, aku menulis Fic-Ficku untuk menghibur kalian dan untuk kesenanganku sendiri, bukan untuk memuaskan kedengkian dan kebencian dari para flame, selama pembaca setiaku senang, dan aku senang maka itu sudah cukup untukku...

Umu, aku rasa sudah cukup, sampai jumpa dihari, tempat, waktu dan dunia yang berbeda, sekian dari saya... Ciao!?

Phantom Out!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Construction Empire**

Disclaimer: Bukan Punya Saya!

Warning: Gaje, AU, AR, OC, OOC, Typo, Bahasa Tak Baku, Isekai, Fantasy, Dungeon, Easy Going Life, Military, Demi-human, Elf, Dragon, Kingdom/Empress, Noble, Etc, _**Don't Like Don't Read! Go Back!?**_

Summary: Hidupnya berubah saat, Namikaze Naruto, memenangkan Lotre berhadiah 9 Miliar Yen, diburu oleh mereka yang menginginkan uangnya, karena tak tahan iapun pergi kesuatu tempat didaerah Kyoto, disana ia dapat menikmati hidupnya dengan uang yang telah ia dapatkan, saat ia sedang memeriksa tempat tinggalnya yang baru Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan dunia fantasy!

Chapter 04

Naruto terdiam pada kata-kata Artemis.

Rayleigh dan para tetua sudah menunggu kedatangan dirinya didalam? ada hal penting apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan dengan dirinya?

Naruto mau tak mau berpikir begitu, tidak mungkin kan Tetua desa dan Rayleigh yang notabene-nya seseorang yang berkuasa atas desa ini menunggu dirinya hanya untuk sekedar minum teh disiang hari yang indah ini? Tidak, Naruto tidak percaya itu, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin mereka bahas dengan dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum pada Artemis dan berkata.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah anda memimpin jalannya, Artemis-san"

"Ara, betapa sopannya, kalau begitu silahkan lewat sini..."

Itu hanya sekedar basa-basi, setelah semuanya. Rumah kepala desa hanya sedikit lebih besar dari Apartemen kelas B di kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo. Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Artemis masuk kedalam rumah kepala desa meninggalkan, Jeanne, Atalante, Beowulf dan Lavinia Reni yang terdiam dengan ekspresi rumit diwajah mereka.

Didalam rumah kepala deaa, Naruto dibawah oleh Artemis menuju ruang tengah, disana Naruto melihat ada tiga orang yang sudah duduk bersama Rayleigh. Orang pertama adalah seorang pria tua yang memiliki perawakan besar dengan tubuh berotot dan punggung tegap yang menakjubkan, fitur wajahnya menyerupai orang timur tengah, dia terlihat tenang namun sebagai seseorang yang sering melatih seni bela diri dibidang berpedang Naruto tahu orang ini sangat kuat.

Naruto mengeser pandangannya sedikit kesamping dan melihat orang kedua. Orang kedua adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang cukup... Modis? Orang itu memiliki warna rambut merah dan biru yang dikeraskan dengan sesuatu yang mirip seperti gel rambut, ia memiliki fitur wajah yang tampak galak, ditambah dengan mata heterchromia (mata merah dikanan dan mata biru dikiri) miliknya yang tajam menambah kesan galak dari dirinya. Naruto tidak akan merasa aneh jika banyak orang yang akan salahpaham pada pria itu. Pria paruh baya itu juga mengeluarkan aura misterius disekitarnya yang membuat orang akan bertanya-tanya siapa dia.

Lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari orang kedua dan menoleh ke orang terakhir dan... Dalam sekejap seluruh rambut halus ditubuh Naruto berdiri. Orang ketiga adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, kecantikan yang terpancar darinya terasa seperti buatan! Surai pale-blue panjang dan mata dark-blue miliknya memberikan kesan kecantikan yang sedingin es, juga aura yang dipancarkan oleh wanita itu sangat berbahaya, dari semua orang yang ada disini mungkin dialah yang terkuat!

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa memiliki firasat seperti itu namun saat Naruto menatap wanita iru, ia merasakan seperti dirinya berdiri dihadapan makhluk besar yang menakutkan. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan oleh Naruto, Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya dari cangkir teh ditangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang juga menatap dirinya. Wanita itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama, sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis yang seindah bunga terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Kau pasti, Naruto-sama yang diceritakan Rayleigh-san pada kami, apa aku benar?"

"Ah, Uhm... Ya, aku, Namikaze Naruto, dan anda ini?"

Naruto memilah kata-katanya dengan benar saat membalas pertanyaan wanita ituuntuk menunjukan kesopanannya pada orang yang lebih tua, Naruto telah dibesarkan dengan baik jadi ia kurang lebih dapat mengatur dirinya bersikap didepan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Melihat betapa sopannya Naruto, wanita itu mempelebar senyumannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya adalah Tiamat. Salah satu tetua didesa ini, salam kenal, Naruto-sama."

"U-Uhm, salam kenal juga, Tiamat-san."

Tiamat tersenyum kecil sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyesap teh miliknya lagi. Naruto yang melihat Tiamat kembali menikmati teh miliknya menghela nafas lega, jujur ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tapi saat ia melihat Tiamat seluruh tubuhnya merinding seolah-olah ia sedang melihat seekor pemangsa yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tiamat dan menatap Rayleigh yang tersenyum pada dirinya.

"Jadi, ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bahas dengan-ku, Rayleigh-san."

"Hohoho~ tipikal seorang pedagang, langsung pergi menuju intinya."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pria paruh baya yang memiliki warna rambut merah dan biru yang terlihat aneh. Pria paruh baya itu tertawa sekilas sebelum ia tersenyum ramah saat melihat dirinya diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"Ah, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku, Mephisto Pheles. Kau bisa memanggilku Mephisto. Sama seperti Tiamat-dono, dan Artemis-dono, aku salah satu tetua didesa ini, salam kenal, Naruto-sama.

"Salam kenal, Mephisto-san."

Rayleigh yang melihat Mephisto sudah memperkenalkan dirinya menyikut orang bertubuh besar yang duduk disebelahnya, merasakan sikutan Rayleigh, pria tua bertubuh besar itu membuka matanya dan melirik kearah Rayleigh yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'giliranmu', memahami arti tatapan itu, pria tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap datar Naruto.

"Namaku, Hassan. Tetua didesa ini."

"Na-Namikaze Naruto, salah kenal Hassan-san."

Gi-Gila, nih orang suaranya berat banget! Tulang punggung Naruto terasa bergetar saat mendengar suara dari pria yang memanggil dirinya Hassan itu. Hassan mengangguk pelan dan menutup kembali matanya. Rayleigh yang melihat semua sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka langsung mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk. Setelah Naruto mengambil posisi duduk, Rayleigh tersenyum dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Pertama-tama, ijinkan aku menyampaikan rasa terimakasih kepada anda, Naruto-sama. Berkat bantuan yang anda berikan, desa ini berhasil menghindari krisis untuk saat ini. Sebagai perwakilan seluruh penduduk desa, aku dan tetua desa lainnya, kami menyampaikan rasa syukur kami kepada anda."

Rayleigh menundukkan kepalanya dan hal itu diikuti oleh empat tetua yang lain. Bagi mereka berlima, bantuan yang diberikan Naruto sangat besar, mereka berlima tidak hanya menerima ramuan ajaib tapi juga bahan makanan, rempah-rempah bahkan mereka juga diberikan barang mahal seperti garam dalam jumlah banyak, juga mereka yakin kalau garam yang terlihat seperti tumpukan salju putih itu adalah garam kualitas tinggi yang harganya sangat mahal, mendapatkan banyak barang mahal itu membuat mereka berhutang budi pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kelima orang didepannya menundukan kepala mereka hanya dapat terdiam. Jika ini adalah sebuah Novel maka, Naruto pasti akan langsung panik dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera mengangkat kepala mereka, namun Naruto tidak melakukan itu sebab akan terasa tak sopan jika ia melakukannya saat dihadapkan didepan ungkapan rasa terimakasih yang tulus seperti ini. Karena itulah, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menerima rasa terimakasih mereka dengan tangan terbuka.

Dirasa cukup Rayleigh dan yang lain mengangkat kepala mereka. Rayleigh melanjutkan.

"Karena kami sudah menyampaikan rasa terimakasih kami. Kami ingin membahas sesuatu dengan anda, Naruto-sama."

"Dan, apa itu?"

Tanya Naruto langsung keintinya. Rayleigh yang melihat sikap Naruto yang mengingatkannya pada seorang pedagang bijaksana yang ia kenal di ibukota kekaisaran mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Kami ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan anda."

.

.

.

"Kerjasama ya..."

Aku merenungkan kata-kata Rayleigh-san. Seperti yang aku duga, alasan mereka mengundangku kepertemuan mereka ini adalah untuk membahas kerjasama. Ya, itu tidak aneh mengingat aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai seorang pedagang saat pertama kali mengunjungi desa ini. Jika mereka meminta kerjasama dengan diriku yang berperan sebagai seorang pedagang maka aku harus berperilaku sebagai seorang pedagang. Um, mari lakukan itu.

"Aku mengerti, lalu kerjasama macam apa yang ingin kalian lakukan denganku? Apa itu tentang bahan makanan?"

"Hohoho~, dari sini biarkan aku mengambil alih."

Menggantikan Rayleigh. Mephisto mulai berbicara.

"Kami ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan anda. Dalam hal ini kami akan membeli bahan makanan dari anda, kami akan membayarnya dengan harga yang pantas."

Makanan ditukar dengan uang ya... Itu kerjasama yang tidak buruk malah itu adalah dasar dari sebuah kerjasama yang diajukan pada seorang pedagang, tapi disini aku berperan sebagai seorang pedagang yang harus lebih memikirkan keuntungan daripada uang, maksudku ini adalah dunia lain, aku yakin aku akan menemukan hal-hal yang jauh lebih berharga daripada sekadar uang dinegara ini, tapi untuk memastikan mari kita tanyakan uang apa yang akan mereka gunakan, apa itu coin emas atau batu mulia atau sesuatu berharga lainnya?

"Tentang 'Harga' yang kau sebutkan tadi, dengan apa kau ingin menukarnya dan berapa banyak?."

Mepshito tersenyum mendengar perkataanku yang lebih mementingkan keuntungan dari suatu kerjasama seperti seorang pedagang. Mephisto merogoh kedalam jubahnya dan melempar gulungan dokumen padaku.

"Itu adalah harga yang kami tawarkan untuk setiap barang yang anda miliki."

Aku menangkap dokumen itu dengan mudah dan membaca isi yang terkandung didalamnya. Dan dahiku berkerut saat melihat isi yang ada didalamnya.

Sekarung gandum putih dihargai 20 [Magic Core]. Garam akan dihargai 15 [Magic Core] untuk setiap satu bungkusnya. Daging akan dihargai 5 [Magic Core] setiap satu packnya. Rempah-Rempah akan dihargai 10 [Magic Core]. Dan sebotol Holy Elixir akan dihargai 300 [Magic Core].

Aku terdiam melihat daftar harga yang diajukan untuk barang-barang yang ingin mereka beli dariku. Gandum putih yang mereka tulis ini pasti mengacu pada beras, mungkin didunia ini tidak ada tanaman padi jadi mereka memanggilnya sebagai [Gandum Putih]. Dibandingkan harga bahan makanan, [Holy Elixir] atau yang aku sebut minuman penambah stamina Prote-X7 mendapatkan harga paling tinggi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka tidak membayarnya menggunakan uang, tapi saat aku mengingat keadaan desa ini aku bisa memahami kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan uang untuk melakukan transaksi. Seolah bisa menebak pikiranku, Mepshito melanjutkan.

"Saat ini kami tidak memiliki banyak coin emas untuk membeli bahan makanan dari anda, karena itu setidaknya kami akan membayar anda dengan menggunakan [Magic Core] yang telah kami kumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun."

"Aku mengerti. Desa ini juga menderita kemiskinan dan kelaparan yang cukup parah, tidak heran kalian melakukan pertukaran dengan [Magic Core] ketimbang coin emas."

Aku mengatakan itu dengan nada suara yang sedikit agak acuh seperti seorang pedagang yang memaklumi transaksi dengan nilai tukar selain coin emas. Mepshito tersenyum kecut mendengar kata-kata yang sedikit menyakitkan yang aku ucapkan. Tolong, maafkan aku.

"Kami sangat malu, tapi kami mengharapkan kemurahan hati anda."

Aku menggulung dokumen itu kembali dan meletakannya disampingku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari Mepshito selaku negosiator dalam negosiasi ini. Ada hal yang mengangguku sejak negosiasi ini dimulai. [Magic Core] yang mereka katakan itu, apakah itu sesuatu yang mereka ambil dari monster seperti novel-novel fantasy yang aku baca dijepang? Jika benar maka seharusnya mereka memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda-berbeda tergantung dari monster apa yang mereka kalahkan. Sambil memikirkan itu aku menatap kembali Mephisto.

"Katakan padaku, Mephisto-san. [Magic Core] macam apa yang akan kau tukarkan dengan bahan makanan, rempah-rempah dan [Holy Elixir] ini, tergantung dari kualitas [Magic Core] aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan negosiasi ini."

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan anda, Naruto-sama."

Setelah menyanjungku dengan pujian kosong, Mephisto melirik kearah Tiamat. Tiamat yang menyadari lirikkan Mephisto mengangguk kecil dan merogoh lengan gaun biru miliknya dan menarik keluar sesuatu yang aku yakin itu adalah [Magic Core].

Seperti yang aku pikirkan [Magic Core] memiliki bentuk bulat dengan warna crimson yang cukup cantik. Tiamat memberikan [Magic Core] seukuran bola softball padaku, aku menatap [Magic Core] ditanganku dalam diam, benda ini sangat cantik, seperti batu mulia dengan kualitas tertinggi, kalau aku menjual ini kepasar lelang dibumi kemungkinan besar aku bisa mendapatkan puluhan bahkan ratusan juta yen.

Saat aku memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba suara [Ping!] bergema dikepalaku.

[Anda Mendapatkan Item [Magic Core].]

Hooh~ nampaknya aku benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seorang Player layaknya didalam Game, saat aku mengambil sebuah benda maka sistem akan merilis pemberitahuan. Aku menatap lekat [Magic Core] ditanganku, aku penasaran apa sebenarnya [Magic Core] ini. Saat aku memikirkan itu tiba-tiba layar hologram muncul didepanku.

[Item: Magic Core]

[Kelas Item: A]

[Type: Item Sihir]

[Inti kehidupan Makhluk sihir yang berisi kekuatan sihir yang dikumpulkan selama mereka hidup]

[Efek: Mendapatkan 25.000 Exp ketika menyerap-nya]

[Apakah Anda ingin menyerap-nya?]

[Yes/No]

Aku terdiam melihat Layar hologram yang muncul didepan mataku. [Magic Core] ini sebenarnya adalah kumpulan [Exp]!? Aku tidak tahu sebanyak apa [25.000 Exp] itu tapi dilihat dari [Kelas Item] ini yang memiliki Rank A maka aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau [25.000Exp] itu cukup banyak. Yang artinya kalau aku menyerap [Magic Core] ini maka levelku akan naik drastis! Ini luar biasa-, tidak menakjubkan!

Aku menyembunyikan kegembiraanku. Aku harus menekan emosiku karena saat ini aku sedang berada dalam negosiasi yang serius. Aku memasang ekspresi datar dan menoleh kearah Mephisto yang tersenyum kearahku.

"Ini [Magic Core] tingkat atas, dari kedalaman warna-nya aku dapat mengetahui kalau [Magic Core] ini didapatkan dari Monster Rank B atau diatasnya."

"Hohoho~ seperti yang diharapkan dari anda, Naruto-sama."

Mephisto tertawa kecil sambil menyanjungku. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak mengatakan kalau aku sebenarnya tahu kualitas [Magic Core] ini berkat kemampuanku sebagai seorang Player. Ada alasan kenapa aku menahan diriku menjelaskan semuanya. Pertama aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu kalau aku baru saja membangkitkan kemampuan baru sebagai seorang [Player], juga aku ingin melihat kejujuran dari orang-orang didepanku ini, aku mengenal mereka baru beberapa saat yang lalu, pengecualian Rayleigh yang aku tahu adalah seorang pria tua yang jujur, empat tetua ini masih belum aku ketahui sifat asli mereka dan disinilah aku berniat menguji sifat mereka. Saat aku memikirkan itu, Mephisto tersenyum kecil.

"Itu adalah [Magic Core] dari Monster Rank A [Orc king] yang Artemis-dono kalahkan saat ia masih aktif sebagai seorang [Adventurer] Rank Atas."

"Ara, jadi teringat masa lalu..."

Artemis tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Mephisto. Aku terdiam mendengat kata-kata Mephisto, sepertinya orang-orang ini adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Kata-kata mereka tidak mengandung kebohongan. Aku menghela nafas dalam hati, sepertinya kecemasanku kalau ada orang bersifat buruk diantara mereka itu hanya ketakutanku saja. Aku mengangguk pada Mephisto.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu berapa harga yang kau tetapkan untuk [Magic Core] ini, Mephisto-san."

"Bagaimana kalau [Magic Core] ini senilai dengan dua karung gandum putih?"

Dua karung beras, ya... Jadi harganya akan sama seperti 40 [Magic Core] rendah ya... Aku tidak tahu apa nilai yang diajukan Mephisto itu besar atau kecil, tapi kalau aku menaruh satu [Magic Core] rendah itu seharga 1 Gold maka 40 Gold itu cukup mahal. Aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju, jadi berapa banyak barang-barang yang kalian butuhkan?"

Pada kata-kataku, Mephisto tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu..."

Negosiasi berlanjut sampai hari mulai sore.

Pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan 3 [Magic Core] Rank A yang setara 120 Gold, 12 [Magic Core] Rank B yang setara 300 Gold, jadi aku harus membeli barang-barang yang setara dengan 420 Gold. Ini masih permulaan, Mephisto mengatakan kalau mereka akan membeli bahan makanan lebih banyak lagi kalau aku bisa memuaskan mereka, kalau kerjasama ini terus berlanjut maka mereka kedepannya secara bertahap akan membayar menggunakan coin emas kekaisaran. Aku mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja untuk saat ini jadi tidak perlu berusaha terlalu buru-buru. Malahan aku ingin mereka terus membayarku menggunakan [Magic Core] untuk menaikkan levelku!

Tentu aku tidak mengatakan itu keras-keras.

Ngomong-Ngomong, [Magic Core] Rank B memberi-ku [7.000 Exp] untuk setiap [Magic Core]-nya.

Kami berbincang hangat dan membahas tentang negosiasi sebelumnya sambil ditemani teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan yang cocok dimakan bersama teh, tentu saja itu adalah teh dan cemilan yang aku beli kemarin. Artemis, tetua itu ternyata seorang yang sangat menyukai teh, saat dia meminum teh yang diseduh dari daun teh yang aku beli di Toserba* dibumi, Artemis langsung terkejut dan bertanya pada Rayleigh dimana ia mendapatkan teh berkualitas tinggi seperti teh itu dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan. Rayleigh yang nampak kesulitan karena wajah Artemis sangat dekat dengan dirinya menjelaskan secara putus-putus kalau dia mendapatkan teh itu dari-ku, dan yah, seperti yang aku duga, Artemis langsung menyerangku dan menanyakan apakah aku bisa memberi beberapa teh itu, dia mengatakan akan membayar dengan harga tinggi tapi aku dengan ringan mengatakan kalau aku akan memberikannya sebagai hadiah persahabatan yang disambut Artemis dengan senyuman bahagia. Saat aku mengatakan itu tetua yang lain menatap kearahku dengan tatapan yang berisikan keirian didalamnya. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah kepada tetua lain.

Tanpa disadari hari sudah mulai gelap, aku-pun meminta ijin untuk undur diri. Awalnya Rayleigh menahanku dan memintaku untuk menginap dirumahnya karena hari mulai gelap dan tidak bagus untuk berpergian dimalam hari, tapi aku menolaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku harus cepat kembali untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu aku ijin pamit, Rayleigh-san, Mephisto-san, Artemis-san, Tiamat-san, dan Hassan-san. Masalah barang-barang itu, aku akan mengirimnya besok."

"Besok? Itu sedikit terlalu cepat.. "

Pada kata-kata santai Naruto. Artemis mengerutkan dahinya dan berucap dengan kagum. Jelas Artemis kagum, dalam negosiasi tadi barang-barang yang diminta memiliki jumlah yang cukup banyak, mengatakan kalau barang-barang akan dikirim besok tentu saja membuat siapapun kagum mendengarnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Percayalah, Artemis-san semua itu akan dikirim kedesa ini sebelum matahari berada dipuncaknya."

Setelah mengatakan itu pada Artemis. Naruto menoleh dan menatap Rayleigh.

"Rayleigh-san, apa gerobak yang aku bawa saat itu masih ada?"

"Gerobak? Ah, maksud-mu Gerobak dari logam itu? Kalau benda itu masih ada digudang. Apa kau ingin aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilnya?"

"Aku akan sangat terbantu kalau Rayleigh-san mau melakukan itu"

"Hahaha."Rayleigh tertawa kecil dan menepuk pelan bahu Naruto." tidak perlu sungkan, jika ada yang harus merasa sungkan maka itu haruslah kami karena selalu menerima kemurahan hati, Naruto-sama."Rayleigh menoleh kesamping dan menatap kearah seorang pemuda tampan yang dikenal sebagai Beowulf.

"Beowulf, pergi kegudang dan ambil gerobak besi yang ada disana kesini."

"Ossu! Segera dilaksanakan."

Setelah memberi hormat pada Rayleigh. Beowulf langsung berlari memuju gudang yang terletak disamping rumah kepala desa. Tak lama kemudian Beowulf kembali dengan mendorong gerobak portabel yang terbuat dari Logam Lunak Aluminium.

"Ossu! Ini dia gerobak anda, Naruto-san!"

Mengabaikan sikap Beowulf yang tiba-tiba menjadi sopan. Naruto tersenyum melihat gerobak portabel miliknya yang masih dalam kondisi bagus, sepertinya mereka menjaga baik-baik gerobak yang ia tinggalkan itu. Mephisto yang melihat gerobak portabel untuk pertama kalinya menatapnya dengan tertarik.

"Hoho, ini sebuah gerobak tapi dibuat dari logam, tidak habya itu ini juga tidak terlihat berat, apa gerobak itu terbuat dari perak suci?"

"Perak suci? Tidak, ini bukan terbuat dari perak suci, tapi dari sebuah logam lunak yang disebut Aluminium."

Saat Mephisto mengatakannya dengan penasaran pada Gerobak portabel miliknya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar kata-kata ambigu sebelum ia mengeleng pelan dan menjawab dengan senyuman khas seorang pedagang.

"Aluminium? Logam jenius apa itu?"

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi bingung yang terpancar diwajah Mephisto.

"Aluminium adalah sebuah logam ringan tapi tidak seperti logam ringan yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat senjata. Aluminium tidak cocok untuk bahan pembuatan senjata karena ketahanan-nya sangat buruk, bahkan logam ini bisa terpotong dengan mudah oleh pedang yang terbuat dari logam besi."

"Begitu. Jadi karena logam ini tidak memiliki ketahanan yang kuat maka logam ini tidak cocok digunakan sebagai bahan baku pembuatan pedang, tapi karena ringan anda menggunakannya untuk membuat alat sehari-hari seperti gerobak dorong ini? Itu sangat cerdas, aku masih belum bisa melihat potensi penuh dari logam lunak ini..."

Mata Mephisto bersinar terang. Rasa penasarannya tentang hal-hal baru adalah hal yang alami, itu adalah sifat dasar Mephisto Pheles. Karena rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya yang kuatlah yang membuat Mephisto Pheles menjadi dirinya yang sekarang, ia senang melakukan penelitian pada hal-hal unik seperti sihir, dan hasilnya ia telah menjadi seorang penyihir yang didukung oleh Kekaisaran terbesar didunia ini sebelum ia akhirnya dikhianati dan semua hasil penelitiannya direbut tepat didepan matanya.

Naruto hanya mengulas senyuman tipis pada kata-kata Mephisto. Ia tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawabnya karena itu ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Mephisto menghela nafas dalam dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi mendalam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau anda akan memiliki sesuatu yang luar biasa seperti ini, jika boleh tahu darimana anda mendapatkan benda luar biasa ini?"

"Itu... Adalah rahasia perusahaan."

Naruto berucap dengan senyuman samar, ia saat ini tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui kalau dirinya berasal dari dunia lain. Ia ingin menyimpan rahasia ini karena ia tidak ingin orang dari dunia 'ini' maupun dunia satunya bersinggungan satu sama lain. Dari segi teknologi Naruto yakin dunia-nya jauh lebih unggul tapi dari segi tenaga manusia dunia ini jauh lebih kuat karena beberapa dari mereka dapat menggunakan sihir yang menentang akal sehat didunianya.

Naruto masih belum tahu batasan dari kekuatan sihir didunia ini tapi dirinya yakin kalau didunia ini ada sihir yang dapat mengakibatkan kehncuran total. Naruto tidak mau harus menyembunyikan fakta tentang dirinya dan jalan yang menghubungkan dua dunia.

'Aku harus menyembunyikan rahasia ini sampai aku dapat mendapatkan kekuatan yang cukup untuk mencegah dua dunia saling bersentuhan.'

Kemampuan Naruto adalah seorang [Player] yang artinya dia dapat terus bertambah kuat tergantung dari Level dan Stat yang ia miliki. Semakin tinggi levelnya maka akan semakin kuat dirinya dan kalau dia meletakan poin stat yang ia miliki ketempat yang tepat maka dia akan menjadi semakin bertambah kuat. Karena itulah disamping ia membantu desa ini ia juga harus cepat menaikkan levelnya.

'Jika ini adalah sebuah game RPG maka standart Level maksimal-nya akan menjadi 100. Aku harus mencapai level seratus karena hanya dengan itulah aku bisa melakukan penanggulangan seandainya situasi terburuk dimana kedua dunia akhirnya berselisih satu sama lain.'

Jika dua dunia berselisih maka Naruto yakin akan ada peperangan besar antara dua dunia. Lupakan tentang siapa yang akan menang, jumlah korban jiwa akibat perang dua dunia ini akan sangat banyak dan kalau sampai itu terjadi, sebagai seseorang yang mengetahui jalan antar dua dunia Naruto akan merasa bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Naruto menghela nafas dalam hatinya. Menaikkan level sampai level seratus secepatnya itu harga mati! Tanpa menyadari rencana besar Naruto, Mephisto tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyerah. Tidak baik bertanya tentang rahasia dari seseorang."

"Terimakasih atas pengertiannya."

Saat Mephisto mengatakannya dengan pasrah, Naruto memasang senyuman seorang pedagang. Dirasa sudah cukup. Naruto meletakan kantong kain yang didalamnya terdapat 15 [Magic Core] Rank Atas kedalam gerobak dan segera berpamitan pada Rayleigh dan tetua lainnya.

Setelah berpamitan Naruto segera menarik gerobaknya dan berjalan keluar desa. Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto disapa oleh beberapa penduduk yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari ladang, Naruto tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka dengan lembut.

Naruto terus melangkah sampai ia melewati gerbang desa namun saat ia sudah agak menjauh dari desa tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang membuat Naruto berhenti.

"Naruto-samaaaa!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang panjang hingga menyentuh pinggulnya yang dia kuncir rapi. Mata dark-blue jernih itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan kegembiraan yang terpantul didalamnya. Naruto menatap bingung perempuan itu, bukankah dia...

"Jeanne-san?"

Benar, dia adalah Jeanne. Putri dari kepala desa, Silvers Rayleigh. Naruto menyelip dari gerobak portabel dan menatap Jeanne yang berhenti tepat selangkah didepan Naruto. Naruto menatap Jeanne dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeanne-san?"

"Aku... Disini untuk... Mengantar ini... Untuk... Naruto-sama."

Dengan nafas terengah, Jeanne menyodorkan sebilah pedang lengkap dengan sarungnya pada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan satu alis terangkat. Pedang apa ini? Saat Naruto memikirkan itu suara [Ping!] bergema dikepalanya.

[Anda mendapatkan [Silver Sword].]

[Item: Silver Sword]

[Kelas Item: A]

[Type: Sword]

[Attack: +270]

[Pedang yang terbuat dari campuran Logam [Mithril] dan [Magic Core] dari Monster Rank A, Silver Drake. Memiliki ketajaman dan ketahanan yang bagus. Dapat menerima kekuatan sihir dengan baik untuk memperkuat senjata dan serangan.]

[Harga: 8.000 Gold]

Naruto melotot tak percaya saat melihat [Flavor Text] yang muncul didepan matanya. Buset! Nih senjata kuat banget! Juga ini dibuat dari Logam [Mithril] yang terkenal akan kekerasannya dan bobotnya yang ringan didalam game! Ini juga dilengkapi kelebihan dapat menerima kekuatan sihir untuk mempertajam dan memperkuat pedang ini! Dan, gila! Harganya nggak main-main! [8.000 Gold]! Itu jumlah yang jauh lebih mahal daripada [Holy Elixir].

Naruto menghirup nafas takjub dan menoleh kearah Jeanne yang memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung saat menerima tatapan dari Naruto. Kuuh! Itu curang karena dia jadi tambah imut! Naruto berdehem pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jeanne-san, aku tidak bisa menerima pedang ini, pedang ini terlalu bagus diberikan untuk orang sepertiku, jadi ambil kembali!"

"Ti-Tidak bisa, Ayah dan Tetua desa sudah sepakat memberikan ini untuk Naruto-sama! Jadi aku tidak bisa menerimanya kembali."

"Tidak, Tidak, Tidak, Tidak! Apa Kau tahu seberapa berharga-nya pedang ini? Kalau ini jual ke pasar lelang maka desa akan mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama beberapa tahun kedepan!"

Dari Negosiasi beberapa saat yang lalu. Naruto akhirnya bisa sedikit mengerti tentang nilai uang didunia ini. Jika Naruto mengambil referensi dari game RPG maka nilai uang didunia ini dibagi menjadi Copper, Silver, dan Gold!

100 Copper = 1 Silver

100 Silver = 1 Gold

Jika Naruto mengambil asumsi seperti itu maka harga pedang ini sangatlah mahal! Daripada diberikan kepada dirinya mereka harusnya menjualnya keibukota kekaisaran agar mendapat uang yang banyak untuk bisa bertahan hidup selama bertahun-tahun. Saat Naruto memikirkan itu. Jeanne tersenyum sedih.

"Tentu saja aku tahu seberapa berharganya pedang ini, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto-sama. Jika kami menjual pedang ini maka kami tidak perlu takut kelaparan selama beberapa tahun kedepan tapi ada alasan kenapa pedang ini tidak bisa kami jual."

Jeanne menyentuh sarung pedang hitam itu dengan gerakan lembut seolah-olah pedang yang ia sentuh itu adalah benda rapuh yang akan hancur saat menerima sedikit tekanan pada permukaanya. Naruto terdiam melihat Jeanne. Dia bukan orang tolol yang tidak dapat melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari setiap gerak tubuh Jeanne. Juga mata itu, disana terpancar kesedihan yang mendalam, namun Naruto tetap diam karena tahu Jeanne belum selesai.

"Pedang ini adalah milik Ayah. Harta paling berharga selain aku dan nyawanya sendiri. Pedang ini adalah kawan yang menemai ayah disetiap medan perang yang ia lalui. Bisa dibilang separuh nyawa ayah ada dipedang ini karena pedang inilah ayahku masih bisa kembali dengan selamat dari ganas-nya medan perang. Bagi ayah-ku, pedang ini tidak ternilai harganya."

"Lalu-,"

"Tidak..."

Jeanne mengeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil pada Naruto yang berniat mengembalikan pedang itu.

"Pedang ini sangat berharga untuk Ayahku tapi beliau tidak berkeinginan untuk menjualnya sebab Ayahku memiliki keinginan untuk menyerahkan pedang ini kepada orang yang tepat..."

Jeanne mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika sebuah senyuman seindah bunga lily terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Dan, orang itu adalah dirimu... Naruto-sama. Ayahku memilihmu untuk mewarisi pedang ini kepadamu. Tolong, terimalah."

Saat Jeanne mengatakan itu dengan lembut. Naruto terpana untuk sesaat dan tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Itu adalah ungkapan yang berasal langsung dari lubuk hati Jeanne. Kata-kata itu begitu tulus dan itu telah menyentuh hatinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengenggam erat pedang panjang yang mirip pedang swiss dari abad pertengahan itu. Naruto menarik nafas pelan dan menatap Jeanne dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku menjaga pedang ini, dan tolong sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada Rayleigh-san dan tetua yang lain."

"Hehe" Jeanne tertawa kecil dan mengangguk pelan."tentu akan aku sampaikan pada mereka."ucap Jeanne dengan gembira membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu-,"

Pada momen saat Naruto mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba ruang bergetar dengan keras. Jeanne dan Naruto menatap sekitar dengan waspada, dan pandangan mereka jatuh pada distorsi ruang yang muncul didepan mereka. Naruto menatap waspada distorsi ruang didepannya, ia dengan kuat mencengkram pedang pemberian Jeanne. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang waspada, Jeanne terkejut dengan kemunculan distorsi ruang didepannya yang membentuk sebuah portal besar didepan mereka berdua. Keterkejutan Jeanne bertambah besar saat portal yang sebelumnya berwarna transparan secara bertahap mulai berubah menjadi ungu.

"I-Itu... Dungeon Gate... Terlebih lagi itu Dungeon Gate ungu... Naruto-sama, kita harus lari kedesa dan memberitahu semua orang sekarang!"

"Ada apa, Jeanne-san? Kenapa kau terlihat panik seperti itu?"

"Naruto-sama, itu adalah Dungeon Gate ungu! Yang artinya itu adalah Dungeon Rank Atas! Kita harus pergi memberitahu ayah sebelum-,"

Sebelum Jeanne sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba dari arah Dungeon Gate sebuah daya hisap kuat menarik semua yang ada didepan mulut Dungeon Gate.

"I-Ini... Dungeon sedang berusaha menarik kita kedalam!"

Jeanne mengatakan itu dengan panik sambil berusaha bertahan dari daya hisap kuat yang berasal dari Dungeon. Naruto yang melihat situasi menjadi tak bagus memutar otaknya, mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama dari daya hisap kuat tanpa berpegangan pada sesuatu. Naruto menatap pedang ditangannya dan sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. Naruto dengan cepat menarik keluar pedang dari sarungnya dan menancapkan ujung pedang itu ketanah.

"Jeanne-san! Cepat berpegangan padaku!"

"H-Hai!"

Jeanne menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang langsung menarik Jeanne kedekatnya.

"Berpegangan erat padaku! Jika tidak maka kau akan terhisap!"

"Y-Ya!"

Jeanne mengikuti intruksi Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto mengertakan giginya saat merasa daya hisap Dungeon didepannya semakin kuat hingga menarik semua yang ada disekitarnya-, tunggu disekitarnya? Naruto melebarkan matanya saat ia mengingat sesuatu, dibelakang mereka saat ini ada... Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan terkejutlah dia saat melihat gerobak portabel yang berada tepat dibelakangnya melayang cepat kearah mereka!

'Oh sial!'

"K-Kyaaa!"

Naruto dengan cepat merangkul Jeanne yang terpekik pelan dengan satu tangan untuk melindunginya dari bahaya tubrukan keras! Dan benar saja sedetik kemudian setelah Naruto melakukan itu, rasa sakit yang tajam langsung menghantam punggung Naruto menyebabkan darah segar langsung meluncur bebas keudara dari mulutnya.

"Guha!"

"Na-Naruto-samaaaa!?"

Benturan kuat yang dirasakan Naruto membuat dirinya kehilangan kekuatan pijakannya, dan hal itu menyebabkan Naruto beserta Jeanne tersedot dan masuk kedalam [Dungeon Gate].

Tepat setelah Naruto dan Jeanne tersedot kedalam [Dungeon Gate] warna ungu pada [Dungeon Gate] secara bertahap mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam legam. Warna yang menandakan jika [Dungeon Gate] berubah menjadi [Dungeon] tersegel sepenuhnya atau lebih dikenal sebagai...

[Dante Gate]

And Cut~

Ya-hallo~ Phantom disini~

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik? Syukurlah~

Hm? Aku? Ya, aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini.

Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku baru saja selesai membaca Light Novel karya Tachibana Koushi, Date A Live Vol 18 Mio Game Over. Yah~ aku selalu menyukai karya Tachibana Koushi-sama ini. Bagaimana tidak? Plot yang dibuat oleh Tachibana Koushi-sama ini sangat luar biasa, aku pribadi menyukai Arc Hoshimiya Mukuro, Arc Kurumi Ragnarok dan Arc Mio Game Over. Tiga spirit ini adalah spirit yang menurutku memiliki potensi untuk menghancurkan dunia dengan kekuatan mereka. Mukuro adalah Spirit yang ditemukan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan Demon King [Beelzebub] sang maha tahu, kekuatan spirit penyandang title [Zodiac] ini adalah [Membuka] dan [Mengunci] apapun, baik yang berwujud maupun tak berwujud.

Yang menakutkan dari Mukuro adalah kemampuan [Mengunci] miliknya. Dengan Angel [Michael] miliknya Mukuro dapat menyegel rotasi bumi yang berefek drastis pada bumi, seandainya Shidou tidak menghentikan Mukuro maka 'boom' bumi akan hancur.

Kurumi? Yah, dari semua kemampuan [Zafkiel], Angel of Time. Aku rasa peluru Yud Bet adalah yang paling berbahaya dari semuanya karena dapat merubah dunia dengan cara melompat kemasa lalu untuk memperbaiki masa depan. Ada juga [Vav] yang dapat mengulang waktu sehari sebelumnya.

Dan The Origin Spirit. Takamiya Mio. Dia adalah spirit yang dianugerahi gelar [Deus] karena kekuatannya yang sama dengan dewa itu sendiri. Mio mampu mendatangkan kematian absolut dengan [Sanctuary of All Creation(Ain Soph Aur)] pada semuanya yang ada didunia entah itu bentuk hidup atau non-hidup.

Sebagai Dewi, Mio adalah keberadaan mutlak dari kekuatan, Mio dengan tanpa kesulitan berarti dia membunuh semua spirit yang ada didunia dengan mudah dan mengambil semua Kristal dari dalam tubuh para spirit? Ada juga kemampuan Kartu Truf Mio yang dapat menghapus Eksistensi apapun, Tohka dihapus dari dunia saat bertarung melawan Mio yang membuat Shidou memakai [Zafkiel] peluru keenam [Vav] untuk mengulang waktu sehari sebelum perang melawan Mio yang menjadi prolog untuk Vol 19 True End.

Uhm? Kenapa aku menjelaskan ini padahal nggak ada hubungannya dengan fic ini? Umu, benar tiga karakter diatas kemungkinan tidak akan muncul di fic ini tapi salah satu dari ketiga karakter ini atau mungkin ketiganya akan muncul sebagai lawan terakhir di Fic [The Another One].

Nah, untuk fic The Construction Empire Chapter 4 ini, aku membuat plot dimana Naruto akan berjuang keras untuk menjadi kuat, dasarnya adalah menjaga agar dua dunia tidak menginvasi satu sama lain, dan tujuannya sama seperti Sung Jin Woo, dimana Sung Jin Woo berniat menyembunyikan kekuatannya sampai dia menjadi sekuat Hunter Rank S namun, yah dia jadi yang terkuat diantara semua Hunter Rank S bahkan Hunter yang dijuluki sebagai [Kekuatan Nasional] kalah sama dia.

Disini aku akan membuat Naruto tumbuh kuat dengan cepat karena tujuanku adalah membuat Naruto menjadi makhluk yang dapat mencegah dua dunia untuk terlibat peperangan karena hanya dia saja yang tahu jalan yang menghubungkan dua dunia.

Disini adalah awal Naruto menjadi semakin kuat. Didalam [Dungeon] tersegel [Dante Gate] akan menjadi sekuat apa Naruto nanti? Hmm~ itu pasti akan menjadi kuat tapi tentu belum bisa mencapai Level lima eksistensi terkuat didesa orang terbuang itu.

Rayleigh, karakter One Piece yang menjadi tangan kanan Raja Bajak laut. Kekuatannya itu sangat kuat hingga sampai sekarang Angkatan laut nggak mau berurusan sama tuh orang, bisa dikatakan kalau Angkatan laut akan menderita kerugian besar kalau seandainya mereka berniat berperang melawan Rayleigh. Kekuatan Haki Rayleigh juga Overpowered! Dari semua karakter aku rasa dalam penggunaan Haki, Rayleigh adalah yang terkuat!

Artemis? Serius masih mau nanya sekuat apa nih karakter? Sekali Artemis menempatkan anak panah kedalam busurnya, maka satu kehidupan akan dijamin lenyap dari dunia. Intinya, Artemis itu sama kuatnya dengan Rayleigh!

King Hassan atau Gramps, dia adalah karakter yang berdiri dipuncak Class Assassin, puncak terkuat dari Class Assassin sekelas sama Solomon yang dinobatkan sebagai puncak dari Class Caster. Dalam Arc Tiamat. Tanpa bantuan King Hassan maka mengalahkan Tiamat adalah hal yang mustahil, sama seperti Arc Goetia dimana tidak mungkin mengalahkan Goetia tanpa bantuan Solomon. Aku membuat disini King Hassan sama kuatnya saat dia masih memegang Title [Grand Assassin], sekali King Hassan menghunuskan pedangnya, satu nyawa akan langsung tercabut saat itu juga... [Azrael]!?

Mephisto Pheles. Dia adalah karakter dari Universe DxD. Dicanon-nya, Mephisto adalah ketua dari Asosiasi Penyihir, dia juga orang yang dihormati [Ice Princess] Lavinia Reni, kekuatannya? Belum dijelasin sekuat apa Mephisto tapi disini aku akan membuat Mephisto Pheles memiliki banyak sihir mematikan, dan banyak diantaranya sekelas sihir super-tier milik Ainz Ooal Gown, Fallendown] dan satu magic Kelas Terlarang yang dapat membawa kehancuran pada sebuah kerajaan, bayarannya tentu tak murah.

Lalu, Terakhir. Tiamat... Dicanon DxD, dia adalah Naga terkuat diantara Five Dragon King dan dinobatkan dengan title [Chaos Karma Dragon]. Kekuatannya tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, dia adalah ancaman serius seandainya dia memutuskan untuk mengamuk. Dalam Canon DxD, Tiamat adalah seorang [Pengawas] didalam Rating Game buatan Ajuka. Tiamat hanya akan muncul saat seseorang melakukan pelanggaran berat didalam Rating Game. Hal ini ditunjukkan saat Sang Champion, peringkat pertama dalam Rating Game yang dikabarkan memiliki tingkat kekuatan sekelas [Maou] melakukan pelanggaran dengan membeberkan Keberadaan Evil Piece [King] kehadapan publik.

Saat Tiamat muncul, Sang Champion, Deihauser Belial tidak menunjukan sikap memprovokasi karena bagaimana-pun sudah menjadi hal lumrah bahwa bertarung melawan [Dragon] terlebih sekelas Tiamat yang dijuluki Dragon King terkuat maka siap-siap bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Tentu, Diehauser Belial tidak ingin mati ditangan Tiamat jadi dia hanya melempar beberapa kata dan pergi.

Intinya, lima eksistensi terkuat diatas tidak akan terlalu aktif dalam pertempuran. Tentu saja akan ada Chapter yang memperlihatkan kekuatan dari Rayleigh, Artemis, Mephisto Pheles, King Hassan dan Tiamat. Tapi kapan itu, nantikan saja~ ufufu~

Umu! Aku rasa itu sudah semua. Jadi aku akan undur diri dahulu~ sampai jumpa diwaktu, tempat, dan dunia yang berbeda, Ciao!

Phantom Out!


End file.
